New beginning?
by WristCutShow
Summary: Eine Malice Mizer Fanfic
1. New beginning?

Kapitel 1: New beginning? Mana saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und nähte an seinem Kleid rum. Das gleichmäßige Rattern der Nähmaschine nahm er schon lange nichtmehr wahr. Er musste dieses Kleid fertig kriegen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es waren schon 5 Stunden vergangen seit er das letzte mal auf die Uhr gesehen und eine Pause gemacht hatte. // Schon 2 Uhr // Er seufzte leise und stand auf. // Ich könnte einen Tee vertragen, sonst schlaf ich ein // Morgen war ein Musik Festival wo sie zusammen mit Gackt wieder als Malice Mizer auftreten würden… Gackt . Bei dem Gedanken an den nun Blonden Ex-Sänger fing Manas Herz an schneller zu schlagen und er dachte wieder an die schöne Zeit zurück, die sie damals hatten. Doch Mana verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Es war aus zwischen ihm und Gackt und es würde nie wieder so werden wie früher. Mana seufzte erneut. // Du bist ein Idiot… wieso geb ich mir solche mühe obwohl ich gar keine Chance habe?// Er war nun völlig verzweifelt, doch eher er seinen Inneren Kampf fortführen konnte riss ihn ein klingeln aus den Gedanken. Es dauerte einen Moment eher er realisierte das es an der Tür geklingelt hatte, doch kaum war er aus seiner Starre erwacht ging er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Dort stand Gackt, der Playboy der Nation der jetzt eher Misshandelt aussah. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, er hatte Ränder unter den Augen und einen roten Handabdruck auf seiner Wange. Er blickte langsam auf „Hey, Mana-chan ." Mana war total verwirrt. Er war sicherlich beim nähen eingeschlafen und träumte jetzt, genau, er träumte. Mana kniff die Augen zusammen und zählte bis 5, als er sie wieder öffnete stand dieses Häufchen Elend, das Gackt hies, immer noch vor ihn und blickte ihn flehend an „Kann ich vielleicht rein kommen?" Mana nickte nur und Trat beiseite. „ Was tust du hier?" Manas frage war berechtigt. Gackt wohnte am anderen Ende der Stadt, also konnte es kein Zufall sein. Der blonde hatte sich während dessen die Schuhe ausgezogen und stand nun vor Mana. „ Meine Freundin hat mich aus meiner Wohnung geschmissen", Gackt knurrte diese Worte mehr als das er sie sprach, Mana konnte nicht anders als Lachen, doch ein böser Blick des anderen lies ihn schnell wieder verstummen. ‑„Gomen Mana… ich weiss ja das es witzig ist ", der blonde lächelte kurz und fuhr dann fort „Ich wusste nicht wo ich hinsollte und bin erstmal nur durch die Gegend gelatscht, dabei musste ich ständig an dich denken und bin dann hier her gekommen." Mana glaubte sich verhört zu haben, „Du musstest an mich denken?" Die 2 waren mittlerweile in der Küche und Mana machte den Tee, als er plötzlich spürte, wie der größere seine Arme um seine Hüften legte und seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des kleineren ruhen lies. „Ich denke immer an dich, Mana. Ich weiss du willst das nicht hören, aber wenn ich es nicht sage werde ich noch verrückt. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich mehr als ich mir vorstellen kann." Mana spürte das er weinte. Der kleinere verharrte noch einen Moment so, genoss Gackts nähe und löste sich schliesslich von ihm. Er küsste ihm die Tränen weg und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Geh duschen, ich mach uns ne Kleinigkeit zu essen, hai?" Gackt nickte nur und ging dann hoch. Mana war froh das er keine Widerworte gegeben hatte, denn kaum war Gackt aus der Küche raus knurrte sein Magen laut, er hatte kein Abendbrot gegessen. Gackt zog sich aus und schaute in den Spiegel. Er sah wirklich nicht besonders gut aus, doch das störte ihn im Augenblick nicht, er hatte Mana seine Liebe gestanden und fühlte sich als hätte man ihm eine schwere Last abgenommen. Er stieg unter die Dusche und lies sich das Wasser über den Körper laufen. Er genoss das Gefühl und blieb noch eine Weile unter der Dusche. Als er rauskam schnappt er sich ein Handtuch und roch daran. Es roch nach Mana. Ein lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er band sich das Handtuch um und ging wieder runter in die Küche, wo Mana schon angefangen hatte zu essen. „ Guten Hunger." Mana sah auf und lief im nächsten Moment rot an. Gackt stand da, hatte nur das Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden und Wassertropfen bahnten sich einen Weg über seinen Körper und hinterliessen feuchte Bahnen. Hätte Gackt Mana flachlegen wollen hatte er jetzt seine Chance, denn Mana war vollkommen weggetreten. Gackt wusste was in Manas Kopf vorging und es amüsierte ihn, denn dies war auch der Beweis das Mana sich noch nach Gackt sehnte. Dieser setzte sich einfach neben Mana und fing an zu Essen. Mana erwachte langsam aus seiner Trance und ass ebenfalls weiter // Oh Gott…warum tust du mir das an? Ich kann ihm nichtmal Unterwäsche leihen // Es war nicht so das es Mana nicht gefiel , ganz im Gegenteil. Doch seit er vor ein paar Tagen im Fernseher ein Interview gesehen hatte, in dem Gackts Freundin von Hochzeit gesprochen hatte war für Mana die Welt zusammen gebrochen. Als hätte Gackt seine Gedanken gelesen sagte er „Ich würde nur eine Person Heiraten Mana, und das bist du. Das ist mir klar geworden und darum hab ich mich von ihr getrennt. Könntest du dir vorstellen mit mir zu gehen?" Mana drehte sich langsam zu dem Blonden, tränen liefen über seine Wange, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Freude, Angst und Verzweiflung. „ Camui… ich…ich weiss nicht..", weiter kam er nicht. Gackt wollte die Antwort nicht hören, zu viel Angst hatte er das Mana nein sagen würde, also zog er Mana sanft zu sich und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Mana zögerte einen Augenblick, doch ihm war schon längst klargewesen das es so kommen würde. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal belügen. Er hatte schon einmal den Fehler gemacht und das Kostbarste was er hatte verlassen, doch nun würde alles wieder gut werden. Er würde wieder glücklich werden, zusammen mit Gackt. Dieser wollte grade den Kuss lösen, enttäuscht und traurig das Mana ihn nicht erwidert hatte als dieser leise „Hör nicht auf" gegen seine Lippen hauchte. Gackt lies sich das nicht 2 mal sagen, er zog seinen geliebten zu sich und küsste ihn wieder richtig. Mana krabbelte vorsichtig auf seinen schoss und setzte sich breitbeinig auf ihn, er schlang seine Arme um Gackt aus Angst weg zu rutschen. Der Kuss dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit und die 2 lösten sich erst, als beiden die Luft knapp wurde. Gack strich Mana über die Wange und lächelte sanft. „Gar nicht so schlecht. Hast du heimlich geübt?", Mana errötete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollen wir schlafen gehen, Camui? Ich bin müde." Der Blonde nickte, stand auf und hob Mana auf. Das sein Handtuch dabei auf dem Boden landete war ihm egal. Im Schlafzimmer legte er den Schwarzhaarigen aufs Bett, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihm langsam seine Sachen aus. Er genoss den Anblick des zierlichen Körpers der sich langsam entblößte. Als er nur noch seine Unterwäsche anhatte lies er von ihm ab, küsste ihn kurz und stand dann auf. „Hast du was zum anziehen für mich?" Mana stand vorsichtig auf und ging zum Schrank, „ Hier sind noch Sachen von dir " Gackt staunte nicht schlecht aber war jetzt heilfroh das Mana sie nicht weggeschmissen hatte. Er zog sich Unterwäsche an und beobachtete dann glücklich wie sich Mana auch die restlichen Sachen auszog und in ein Nachthemd schlüpfte. „ Ich geh noch mal ins Bad, leg dich schonmal hin.", der Blonde Mann nickte kurz und legte sich ins Bett wehrend Mana sich im Bad fertig machte. Gackt kam alles vor wie ein Traum, ein schöner Traum, und er wollte aus diesem Traum nichtmehr aufwachen. Als er merkte wie jemand unter die Decke kam, zog er ihn automatisch zu sich ran. Mana schnurrte leise als er gekrault wurde und fing ebenfalls an seinen Geliebten zu kraulen. Die beiden schliefen bald darauf glücklich Arm in Arm ein. 


	2. Böses erwachen

Kapitel 2: Böses erwachen Mana öffnete nur wiederwillig die Augen. Wo war er eigentlich? Ach ja, er war mit Gack zusammen Schlafen gegangen… GACKT? Mana saß aufrecht im Bett und sah sich um…nichts. Das Bett war leer. Er stand sofort auf und lief ins Bad, auch nichts. Dann rannte er runter, doch von Gackt war keine Spur und auch von dem Handtuch was er in der Küche verloren hatte war nichts zu sehn. Mana sackte in sich zusammen und weinte. Die Tränen rannten ohne Kontrolle über sein Gesicht. Er war so dumm gewesen. Das war alles nur ein Traum und er hatte wirklich geglaubt Gackt wäre zu ihm zurück gekommen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und es brauchte viel Überwindung aufzustehen. Immer noch im Nachthemd schlurfte er ins Wohnzimmer und begann wieder zu nähen, mehr wiederwillig als freiwillig. Er hatte dieses Kleid für Gackt genäht, doch nun fand er es hässlich und unpassend, aber was sollte er tun? In 4 Stunden war ein Treffen mit allen arrangiert, sie wollten über Kostüme, Bühnenaufbau und all den anderen Schrott sprechen und es war unmöglich in 4 Stunden ein Kleid zu entwerfen, Stoff zu kaufen und zu nähen. Wieder liefen Tränen über Manas Wangen. Wieso musste er Camui so sehr Lieben, wieso nur? Diese Frage würde wohl für immer unbeantwortet bleiben. Die Zeit verstrich wie im Flug und ehe er sich versah war es auch schon Zeit zu fahren. Er schminkte sich nur leicht da die Zeit zu knapp war, zog das Kostüm an und fuhr zum Treffpunkt. Er hoffte inständig das keiner bemerken würde das er Geweint hatte. Mana war der letzte der eintraf, sogar Gackt war schon da. Dieser saß deprimiert auf dem Sofa und hatte aus irgendwelchen Gründen eine Zigarette in der Hand die langsam von selbst abbrannte. Mana wurde sofort von Közi besprungen und geknuddelt. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf wie wenig Zeit sein bester Freund und er verbrachten. Er schämte sich leicht und begrüsste alle, ausser Gackt, denn dieser hatte immer noch nicht bemerkt das Mana da war. Die Gesichter der anderen Members verrieten Mana was sie dachten. Es enttäuschte sie das Mana Gackt so behandelte, hatten sie wohl alle gedacht das die 2 vielleicht einen neu Anfang wagen würden, oder wenigstens wieder miteinander Reden würden. Közi tat den ersten schritt, er zog Mana aus dem Raum und stellte ihn zur Rede. „Mana was soll das? Du warst damit einverstanden und dein Kostüm? Seit Gackt dich verlassen hat hast du kein weiß mehr getragen." Közi kannte Mana besser als Gackt und ihm war sofort aufgefallen was Sache war. Meistens versuchte Mana durch seine Kleider seine Stimmungen und Gefühle auszudrücken. Das Kleid was er trug war Weiß mit ein paar geschickt eingesetzten schwarzen Elementen. Mana schluchzte wieder, riss sich jedoch zusammen nicht zu weinen. Dann erzählte er Közi von seinem Traum. Közi nahm seinen Leader in den Arm und als er sich sicher war, das er sich beruhigt hatte gingen sie wieder rein. Gackt war mittlerweile auch wieder aus seiner Trance erwacht, jedoch nur weil ihm Asche aufs Bein gefallen war. Als er Mana sah grüßte er ihn freundlich und schenkte ihm ein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln. Es zerriss Mana das Herz, doch er grüßte freundlich zurück. Dann begannen sie zu Proben und es dauerte nicht lang bis alle ihren alten Rhythmus wieder drin hatten. Nach ein paar Stunden gab Mana dann das Zeichen für eine Pause, die auch dringend notwendig war, denn Kami war etwas ausser Übung und brauchte dringend eine Verschnaufpause und ausserdem konnten Kami, Közi und Yuki schon ihre Zigaretten rufen hören. Die drei stürmte aus dem Raum, schnappten sich ihre Zigarette und verschwanden nach draussen, denn im Gebäude hatte Mana absolutes Rauchverbot verhangen. Mana stellte seine Gitarre ab und bemerkte erst jetzt, das Gackt auch noch im Raum war. War er etwa unter die Nichtraucher gegangen? Bestimmt nicht. „ Sorry das ich heute morgen einfach so angehauen bin, meine Freundin hat angerufen ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Mana verstand nicht ganz, hatte er etwa doch nicht geträumt? „ Heisst das…", Mana kam sich so dumm vor, „Heisst das, das gestern ist tatsächlich passiert?" Gackt lächelte wieder und ging zu Mana „Das will ich doch wohl hoffen." Er zog Mana sanft zu sich und küsste ihn. „Ich hab ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung geholt und ihr gesagt, dass sie bis zum Ende des Monats dort bleiben kann bis sie ne neue Wohnung hat, kann ich so lange bei dir bleiben? " Mana konnte es nicht fassen. Entweder er Träumte schon wieder oder er hatte den Verstand verloren, anders konnte er sich das alles nicht erklären, doch egal was es war, er genoss es. „Hai, gern sogar." Beide lächelten sich an und verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Das ging schnell… o.O ", die 2 Turteltauben schraken auf und drehten sich in die Richtung aus der nun Getuschel und Gekicher ertönten. Die anderen 3 Members standen im Raum und grinsten sich an, Közi grinste am breitesten von allen. Was Mana und Gackt nicht wussten war, dass die 3 gewettet hatten und Közi nun um einiges reicher war, trotzdem freute es alle, das die 2 wieder zusammen waren. Sie beendeten die Proben nach ein paar weiteren Stunden und beschlossen den Abend in einer Karaokebar ausklingen zu lassen (auch wenn Gackt sich lieber über Mana hergemacht hätte). 


	3. Alles wird gut

Kapitel 3: Alles wird gut Die 5 Musiker standen auf der Bühne, verbeugten sich, wunken. Der Auftritt mit Gackt war ein voller Erfolg. Es waren schon 5 Minuten vergangen und die Fans jubelten und kreischten immer noch. Mana verliess als erstes die Bühne und die anderen folgten ihm, alle waren erschöpft aber gleichzeitig so munter wie lange nicht. Gackt folgte Mana in die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging zu seinem Koi und umarmte ihn von hinten. „ Das hat mir gefehlt. Gibs zu Mana, dir hats auch gefallen.", Mana lächelte und sah auf. „Stimmt. Wenn ich mit dir auf der Bühne stehe ist es etwas ganz besonderes.… Komm wieder zu Malice Mizer zurück." Gackt sah auf den schwarzhaarigen runter, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Bist du sicher? Du müsstest Moi dix Mois aufgeben und wir würden uns wieder jeden Tag auf der Pelle hocken und wahrscheinlich wieder ständig streiten. " Mana stand auf und umarmte den größeren. „ Ich will es Riskieren. " Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Gackt konnte jetzt nichtmehr nein sagen, immerhin war es auch sein größter Wunsch wieder ein Malice Mitglied zu werden. „ Okay… natürlich tret' ich wieder mit euch auf." und mit diesen Worten versiegelte er Manas Lippen wieder mit den eigenen und die zwei versanken in einen endlosen Kuss. Mana gab am selben Abend noch eine Pressekonferenz, gab das Ende von Moi dix Mois bekannt und das Malice Mizer mit Gackt als Sänger wieder auftreten würde. Im Radio und Fernseh' wurde noch lange Diskutiert doch das störte die fünf Männer nicht, denn die saßen in einer Bar und feierten ihren Neuanfang mit viel Alkohol. Ganz zu Gackts und Közis Freude liess sich sogar Mana gehen, so dass niemand meckerte wenn sie die nächste Runde bestellten. Es war schon spät als Gackt mit Mana nach Hause kam. Sie entschlossen sich noch ein gemeinsames Bad zu nehmen bevor sie ins Bett gingen. Mana genoss jeden Moment in dem er Gackt so nah war, er hatte diese nähe vermisst und wusste das sie auch bald wieder vorbei war, doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er würde jeden Moment auskosten und wollte doch nichts überstürzen. Gackt hingegen sah es genau anders. Er hatte das dauerhafte verlangen Mana zu küssen, ihn zu berühren, auszuziehen, ihn zu lieben, doch er hielt sich Mana zu liebe zurück. „Mana… hab ich dir schonmal gesagt wie sehr ich dich Liebe? " Gackt hielt Mana in den Armen, spielte etwas mit dem Schaum und lies seinen Kopf auf Manas ruhen. „ Hmmm… ich weiss nicht mehr genau… ", er kicherte leise als Gackt anfing Mana einen BH aus Schaum auf der Brust zu basteln. „ Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich nicht weiss was ich ohne dich tun soll. Ich musste einmal ohne dich leben, es war einmal zu viel. ", er hob den Kopf des kleineren, der nun seinen Blick schüchtern durch den Raum schweifen lies, und küsste seine Stirn. „ Ich liebe dich auch, Camui… ich liebe dich auch. " Die 2 beendeten ihr Bad und trockneten sich gegenseitig ab. Gackt hob Mana auf und trug ihn ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „ Camui… " , als der angesprochene zu seinem Koi nieder blickte bemerkte er, dass dieser rot geworden war und ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, er kannte dieses verhalten von Mana nur zu gut. „Hai Mana- chan? " „ Ich… ich kann nicht mehr warten… " Das grinsen auf Gackts Gesicht wurde immer breiter, hatte er doch nur auf diesen Satz gewartet. „ Dann sollst du auch nichtmehr warten müssen mein Schatz." Er strich Mana sanft mit dem Finger über die Lippen und dieser hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann beugte er sich zu Mana runter und ersetzte den Finger durch seine eigenen Lippen. Mana legte seine Arme um seinen Hals und begann sofort den Kuss intensiv zu erwidern. Gackt liess seine Hände über Manas Oberkörper wandern, berührte jeden Zentimeter Haut und lies den zierlichen Körper beben. Er liess seine Zunge in Manas Mund gleiten, spielte mit ihm und erforschte seine Mundhöhle. Er lies seine Hände auf Manas Brust ruhen und strich langsam und vorsichtig höher bis zu seinen Brustwarzen, er löste den Kuss und wanderte langsam tiefer mit dem Kopf, hauchte dabei heisse Küsse auf seinen Hals und seine Schulter. Als seine Finger Manas Brustwarzen erreichten und er anfing sie sanft zu streicheln hörte er, wie Mana erst leise, dann etwas lauter zu keuchen begann. Gackt dachte nichtmehr daran aufzuhören, zulange hatte er jetzt schon darauf verzichten müssen. Seine Lippen erreichten Manas Brustwarzen die schon hart waren und er fing an sie zu küssen und sanft an ihnen zu knabbern. Manas stöhnen wurde immer Lustvoller und Gackt spürte wie Mana seine Finger in seinem Haar vergrub. Er wanderte immer tiefer, küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut und liess seine Zunge um Manas Bauchnabel kreisen um sie anschliessend darin zu versenken. Er konnte Manas Erregung spüren und war selbst schon mehr als bereit. Trotzdem lies er sich Zeit, selbst wenn es ihm schwer viel. Es brauchte nicht viel um zu erkennen das Mana seit ihrer Trennung nicht wirklich Sex hatte. Er wollte diese 'Wiedervereinigung' geniessen und Mana auf jeden fall keine Schmerzen zu fügen. Seine Hände glitten über Manas Seiten und unter seinen Hintern, während er mit dem Kopf wieder weiter runter glitt. Mana wimmerte leicht als er Camuis Finger an seinem Eingang spürte. Er hatte versucht es zu unterdrücken, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Gackt sah auf und lächelte seinen Koi sanft an „Das ist okay… ich will dir nicht weh tun Mana, ich werd vorsichtig sein." Mana nickte nur und lehnte sich an Gackt als dieser sich neben ihn setzte. Er strich Mana sanft mit einem Finger über die Lippen, die dieser fast automatisch etwas öffnete. Mana schloss die Augen als er Gackts Finger in seinem Mund spürte. Er umspielte sie sanft mit der Zunge und saugte an ihnen. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, wusste er ja nur zu gut was jetzt kommen würde. Gackt wechselte seine Finger mit seinen Lippen und verwickelte Mana in ein intensives Zungenspiel. Mit einem der angefeuchteten Finger strich er erneut über Manas Eingang und drang in ihn ein. Er hielt einen Moment inne, damit Mana sich wieder an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, fing dann an seinen Finger vorsichtig in ihm zu bewegen, nahm den zweiten Finger dazu und dehnte ihn. Mana hatte sich schnell wieder daran gewöhnt und stöhnte nun immer intensiver. „Camui… mach endlich. " Gackt lächelte auch wenn ihm dieser Befehlston gegen den Strich ging, hatte er sich doch nur aus Vorsicht so zurück gehalten. „ Du hast es so gewollt." er grinste fies, küsste Mana noch mal und setzte sich hinter ihn. Mana stützte sich nach vorne ab und spürte schon kurze Zeit später wie Gackt in ihn eindrang. Mana stöhnte Laut auf und Gackt setzte sich fast sofort in Bewegung. Beide stöhnten lustvoll und hatten schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden. Gackt lies seine Hand in Manas Schritt wandern und begann sein Glied zu Massieren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich Mana ergoss. Als Gackt dies spürte stiess er noch ein paar mal zu, bevor er sich tief in ihm ergoss. Mana liess sich einfach nach vorne fallen als er spürte, dass sein Koi fertig war. Er war erschöpft und atmete schnell. Camui legte sich neben ihn und strich sanft über seinen Arm. „ Hats dir gefallen? " Mana nickte und schenkte dem größeren ein liebevolles Lächeln. Gackt wollte eigentlich versuchen Mana zu einer zweite Runde zu bewegen, doch ehe er fragen konnte bemerkte er, dass Mana bereits eingeschlafen war. Er musste lächeln und entschloss sich ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen. Er legte Mana noch richtig hin, deckte ihn und sich zu und zog den kleineren in seine Arme. Er spürte den Atem an seiner Brust und empfand ein wohliges Gefühl. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er auch eingeschlafen war. Als Mana am Morgen die Augen öffnete, erblickte er einen lächelnden Camui, der mit seinen Haaren spielte. „Morgen mein Sonnenschein!" Mana bekam ein Küsschen auf Nase und vergrub sich augenblicklich wieder unter der Decke. Er war immer noch Müde und ausserdem tat sein Hintern weh, so dass er erstrecht nicht aufstehen wollte. Gackt lies sich von Manas Morgenmuffellei nicht beeindrucken und zog einfach die Decke weg, weshalb er böse angegrummelt wurde. Mana versuchte die Decke wieder zu sich zu ziehen, obwohl er wusste das er gegen Gackt keine Chance hatte. „ Gib die Decke her…es ist Kalt. " Mana hatte einen fast flehenden Blick aufgesetzt doch Gackt blieb hart. „ Wieso nimmst du dann nicht einfach eine heisse Dusche, und in der Zeit mach ich uns Frühstück." Wieder bekam Mana einen Kuss aufgedrückt und konnte seinem Schatz nur nachsehen, wie dieser das Zimmer verliess. // O.o …wow… Gackt macht freiwillig Frühstück. // Mana liess sich nicht lange bitten und schlurfte ins Bad. Gackt schien schon geduscht zu haben, denn die Spiegel und Fenster waren beschlagen, wofür Mana aber eigentlich recht dankbar war, da er bestimmt nicht sehr gut aussah. Er stieg unter die Dusche und liess das heisse Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Mit den Gedanken schweifte er zur vergangenen Nacht zurück und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er beeilte sich fertig zu werden, da er schon neugierig auf das Frühstück war und zu gerne mal sehen würde wie Gackt am Herd stand. Als er mit allem fertig war und es sogar geschafft hatte sich relativ schnell für ein Kleid zu entscheiden ging er runter in die Küche, wo Gackt schon geduldig am Küchentisch saß und Zeitung las. // Mist >o< // „ Ah…schon fertig? Hier das solltest du lesen, Juka scheint nicht sehr glücklich zu sein, dass Moi dix Mois sich getrennt hat." Er legte Mana die Zeitung hin, die dieser nahm und seinen Blick über den Bericht schweifen ließ, indem sich Juka über die Trennung beschwerte. 


	4. Eifersucht

Kapitel 4: Eifersucht Juka saß zu Hause, um ihn herum standen Alkoholflaschen und sein Aschenbecher war am überquellen. Wie konnte Mana es wagen? Nach all dem was er für ihn getan hatte? Er hatte sich gekleidet und gegeben wie Gackt, hatte seine Bewegungen einstudiert nur um Mana zu gefallen, doch dieser hatte immer nur durch ihn hindurch gesehen. Er nahm einen schluck aus einer der Flaschen. Er hatte alles getan um Mana zu gefallen, alles. Er hatte sich letztendlich sogar in ihn verliebt und es ihm gestanden und wie hatte Mana reagiert? Er hatte Juka eine geknallt und sich benommen als sei er verheiratet und nun tauchte dieses Ekelpaket Gackt auf und machte alles kaputt. Er hasste diesen Mann, er hasste ihn. Wieder nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Tränen rannen seine Wange runter, doch das taten sie in den letzten Tagen sowieso mehr denn je. Mana lag auf dem Wohnzimmerboden und versuchte angestrengt gegen Gackt anzukommen. Seit 2 Monaten stand fest das Malice Mizer wieder auftreten würden doch bis jetzt war es bei der Ankündigung geblieben, denn Gackt nutze jeden Moment dazu Mana flachzulegen. „Gackt… lass mich" Mana stöhnte auf als er dessen Hand in seinem Schritt spürte. „Wir müssen… ahh…nicht… arbeiten…" Gackt ignorierte seinen Koi, der immer noch versuchte gegen seine Lust anzukommen und fing an ihn auszuziehen. Es störte ihn nicht im geringsten das es mitten am Tag war und die Gardinen nicht zugezogen waren. Als das Telefon dann noch klingelte, glaubte Mana sich " retten " zu können, doch als er aufstand und zum Telefon ging wusste er, das Gackt nun bis heute Abend nicht mit ihm reden würde. Es war sein Manager, irgendetwas war passiert denn er sprach so schnell das Mana nur 3 Worte verstand, Juka, Shibuklinik und schnell. Bei Mana läuteten alle Alarmglocken. Er hatte zwar nichts mehr mit Juka am Hals, doch sie waren bis vor kurzem noch Bandkollegen gewesen. Mana legte auf und sah zu Gackt. „ Von mir aus schmoll rum… ich muss ins Krankenhaus… versuch was fertig zu kriegen…hai?" Ehe Gackt erwidern konnte war Mana auch schon draussen und machte sich auf den Weg. Als Mana im Krankenhaus ankam wurde er bereits vom Manager erwartet, Er führte ihn in ein Zimmer indem Juka lag. Er sah blass und zerbrechlich aus. „ Was ist passiert?" Mana traute sich kaum zu fragen. „Alkoholvergiftung. Die Ärzte sagen er wird wieder fit." Als Mana dies hörte war er beruhigt. Er gab sich die Schuld an Jukas zustand und ertrug es kaum ihn so zu sehn. Er blieb fast den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus obwohl Juka fast durchgehen schlief. Als er am Abend nach Hause kam war Gackt nicht da, doch zu seiner Überraschung lagen ein paar fertige Songtexte auf dem Tisch. Mana las sie durch und lächelte. Er verstand die Andeutungen die Gackt machte. Es waren Liebeserklärungen an ihn und Erzählungen über ihre gemeinsamen Nächte. Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Kaum war Gackt wieder da, war Malice Mizers Gothic ruf zerstört. Mana beschloss etwas zu kochen, er hatte zwar kaum Hunger doch Gackt würde sich sicher darüber freuen wenn er zurück kam. Mana wartete noch ein paar Stunden und ging dann zu Bett. Gackt war sicherlich mit Kami trinken gegangen und würde wohl erst in den frühen Morgenstunden Heim kehren. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er eingeschlafen war, denn er war es nichtmehr gewöhnt alleine in dem großen Bett zu schlafen, doch letztendlich siegte die Müdigkeit und Mana schlief ein. Gackt kam am nächsten Morgen nach Hause. Er würde sicher wieder ärger von Mana bekommen, immerhin war er einfach gegangen und hatte nicht bescheid gesagt. Gackt seufzte laut. Warum machte er sich darüber Gedanken? Er wusste warum Mana misstrauisch war und er gönnte es ihm auch. Immerhin war er es ja gewesen der seine Hände nicht bei sich lassen konnte und damals mit dieser komischen Frau rumgemacht hatte. Als Gackt das liebevoll zubereitete essen sah verschob er seine düsteren Gedanken und ging in die Küche. Er nahm den Zettel den Mana aufs Essen gelegt hatte und las ihn durch. " Ohayo koi, bitte sei leise wenn du hoch kommst. Ich hoffe das Essen schmeckt dir . und Danke das die die Lyriks geschrieben hast, sie sind toll. Mana " Gackt lächelte und machte sich über das Essen her. Als er aufgegessen hatte ging er langsam hoch. Er wollte sich erst Duschen, denn er stank förmlich nach Zigaretten und Alk, ausserdem hatte Kami es lustig gefunden, die Frauen in der Kneipe dazu zubringen ihm mit Lippenstift Sachen auf die Brust zu schreiben. // Wehe die sind Kuss echt… dann bring ich Kami um >o< // Gackt hatte Glück. Nach mehreren Waschgängen war auch der letzte Rest Lippenstift verschwunden und sein Oberkörper war vom Schrubben rot. Er trocknete sich ab und ging dann zu Mana ins Bett. 1 Woche später Mana stand in Jukas Wohnung und sah sich um. Er hatte die letzte Woche damit verbracht, dieses Saustall aufzuräumen und sich um Jukas Babykatze zu kümmern, die mal wieder um seine Beine herum schlich. Er kniete sich hin und nahm das Kätzchen hoch. „ Ich werd dich ganz schön vermissen süße. " , er küsste das Kätzchen auf die Nase und diese begann leise zu schnurren. „Sag bloss du hast dein Herz wieder gefunden." Mana schrak auf, Juka stand in der Tür und starrte auf ihn herab. „ Was machst du hier? Ich bin sicher dein Gackto ist damit nicht so glücklich." Mana stand vorsichtig auf und setzte das Kätzchen ab. „ Juka was ist los? Du verträgst doch kein Alkohol und trotzdem trinkst du so viel. Ich hab mich um dein Kätzchen gekümmert, du hast es vollkommen vernachlä … " Mana konnte nicht weiter reden. Juka war zu ihm gegangen, presste ihn gegen die Wand und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Mana versuchte ihn weg zu drücken doch kam er gegen Juka nicht an. Woher nahm er diese Kraft? Was Mana nun spürte liessen Tränen in seine Augen schiessen. Juka hatte seine Hand in Manas schritt gelegt und massierte ihn brutal. „Ju…ka… NEIN LASS DAS!! " Mana schrie und schlug um sich, doch Juka schien das weder zu stören noch zu interessieren. Gackt bog in eine Strasse ein, sah noch mal auf die angegebene Adresse und nickte dann. Diesmal war er richtig. Er ging zu einem der Mehrfamilienhäuser und sah sich um. Er hatte gehofft das Mana unten auf ihn warten würde, denn er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, bei Juka klingeln zu müssen. Mana war allerdings nicht da, zu seiner Erleichterung stand die Haustür jedoch offen also ging er einfach mal rauf. Als er vor Jukas Tür stand hörte er plötzlich einen Aufschrei, dann erkannte er Manas Stimme. „ MANA?" Gackt klopfte an der Tür „ Mana bist du okey? " Wieder hörte er ein Winseln, dann eine andere Stimme. Was geschah dort? Es war ihm egal, Mana war in Gefahr. Gackt schmiss sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, doch nichts geschah. Er holte erneut Anlauf. Diesmal gab die Tür nach und er torkelte in die Wohnung. Mana kauerte am Boden und zitterte. Auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Kleidung lief eine milchige Flüssigkeit runter. Gackt wurde schlecht. Er wusste was passiert war. Vor Mana stand Juka und zog sich an. Als er Gackt bemerkte lachte er auf als wollte er sagen ' Zu spät'. Gackt stürzte sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen Mann und schlug ihn zu Boden. Er kniete sich auf ihn und schlug erneut zu… und noch ein mal. Erst als er spürte wie Mana seine Arme um ihn legte hielt er inne. Er stand auf, hob seinen Koi hoch und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Juka lag auf dem Boden und lachte. Seine Nase war gebrochen das konnte er spüren und auch in seinem Mund schmeckte er nur noch Blut. Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte das Passieren? 


	5. Das Ende vom Lied?

Kapitel 5: Das Ende vom Lied? Es war Mittag, als Gackt aus seinem Auto ausstieg und zur Tür von Manas Wohnung ging. Er seufzte laut vor sich hin und verfluchte diesen Tag, genauso wie er seit 3 Monaten jeden Tag, den er bei Mana verbrachte, verfluchte. Seit dem Vorfall in Jukas Wohnung hatte sich einiges geändert… eigentlich hatte sich alles verändert. Mana hatte sich die ersten Wochen total zurück gezogen und sprach höchstens mit Közi. Sie mussten ihn sogar ins Krankenhaus bringen, da er keine Nahrung mehr in sich behalten konnte. Gackt hatte es schliesslich eingesehen, das er Mana nur noch mehr verletzte, wenn er da war und war wieder in seine Wohnung gezogen. Danach wurde alles wieder etwas stabiler um Mana rum. Közi kümmerte sich um ihn und Mana wurde langsam wieder zutraulicher. In der ersten Zeit hatte Gackt gar keinen Kontakt zu ihm, dann rief Mana ab und zu an, dann immer öfters. Die Telefonate waren eintönig und von längeren schweige Momenten begleitet. Mana sprach nicht über sich, fragte immer nur was Gackt getan hatte. Közi hatte Mana dann schliesslich so weit, dass er mit Gackt in einem Zimmer allein gelassen werden konnte. Közi hatte Gackt alles erzählt was Mana ihm anvertraut hatte. Was wirklich in Jukas Wohnung passiert war, war das Juka zwar versucht hatte Mana zu vergewaltigen, es dann jedoch gelassen hatte und Mana dazu zwang ihm ein zu blasen. Mana schämte sich, er hatte Angst Gackt würde das anekeln und er würde ihn verlassen, das machte ihm letztendlich mehr zu schaffen, als die Vergewaltigung selbst. Gackt schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso konnte Mana das ganze nicht einfach vergessen? Sie waren fast schon wieder zur Normalität zurück gekehrt, Gackt hatte regelmässig bei Mana übernachtet, sie waren ausgegangen, hatten gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen und sich sogar wieder geküsst, doch sie waren zu Voreilig. Mana hatte scheinbar gespürt, dass Gackt ihn wollte und hatte sogar die Initiative ergriffen, doch als Gackt anfing ihn auszuziehen fing Mana an zu weinen und erst als Közi kam beruhigte sich Mana wieder. Ein kleiner Riss in ihrer Beziehung, den Juka verursacht hatte, hatte sich zu einer grossen, unüberwindbaren Kluft aufgetan. Gackt wollte grade Klopfen als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Mana ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Gackt lächelte zurück und hielt ihm einen Blumenstrauss entgegen. „Als ich den sah, konnte ich nicht widerstehen." Mana schenkte ihm ein liebevolles lächeln. „ Die sind schön… Danke. " Mana ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn zögerlich. Gackt wartete einen Moment, bevor er einen Arm um Mana legte. Er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag seines Kois spüren und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „ Stell sie lieber schnell ins Wasser, sie lassen schon die Köpfe hängen. " Mana nickte zwar, blieb aber trotzdem noch ein paar Minuten so stehen und Gackt strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, als wollte er sagen " Ich möchte dich bei mir haben". Nachdem sie sich schweren Herzens doch voneinander lösten ging Mana in die Küche und Gackt setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Es sah aus wie in einer Schneiderei. Überall lag Stoff, Faden und Spitze. Zettel mit Entwürfen und Schnittmuster stapelten sich und inmitten dieses Jungels stand feinsäuberlich ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Nähmaschine drauf. „Nähst du was für mich?" fragte Gackt frech, als Mana das Zimmer betrat. „ Wenn du dich in ein Ballettkleidchen zwängen willst gern." Erst jetzt entdeckte Gackt das rosafarbene Etwas an der Wand. Er schielte zu Mana rüber und sah ihn misstrauisch an „Verheimlichst du mir etwas? " Als er es ausgesprochen hatte bemerkte er was er da gesagt hatte. Unter normalen umständen wäre es okey gewesen aber… „Guck nicht so. " Mana setzte sich auf seinen schoss und lehnte sich an ihn. „ Das ist für meine Nichte, sie hat doch bald Geburtstag. " Gackt legte beide Arme um Manas Hüfte. „Du bist dünn geworden… isst du ordentlich?" Mana nickte nur und gab Gackt dadurch zu verstehen, dass er nicht darüber Reden wollte. „ Heute Abend läuft ein Film im Kino an, wollen wir den gucken? " Gackt seufzte innerlich. Er wusste was Mana bewirken wollte, aber sie beide wussten, das es in einem Desaster enden würde. „ Sorry. Ich hab Kami versprochen mit ihm Trinken zu gehen. Ein anderes mal vielleicht." Gackt hatte Mana angelogen und er schämte sich dafür. Mana gab sich all diese Mühe diese Beziehung zu retten und Gackt wies jeden versuch zurück. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, ob er Mana überhaupt noch liebte, geschweige denn warum er sich so abquälte. Er hatte Mitleid mit Mana, deswegen verliess er ihn nicht. Genau… Mitleid, das war alles. Gackt schubste Mana etwas unsanft von seinem Schoss und stand auf. „Ich hab noch zu tun… " Er verliess die Wohnung ohne Tschüss zu sagen und lies Mana allein zurück. Dieser kauerte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er hatte getan was Közi ihm geraten hatte, war sogar weiter gegangen als vielleicht gut für ihn war. Wieso wies Gackt ihn immer zurück? War es ihm vielleicht doch nicht so egal wie er immer wieder betont hatte? Mana war verzweifelt. Seine kleine Welt die er sich grade wieder mühsam aufgebaut hatte, war mit einem mal zerbrochen und Mana fühlte sich, als läge er in diesem Scherbenhaufen. 


	6. Happy New Year?

Kapitel 6: Happy New Year ?

Es war eine Woche vor Neujahr. Kami und Közi bummelten durch die Stadt und lästerten ununterbrochen über alles was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Über fast alles. Als sie an dem Punkt angekommen waren, das Malice Mizer wieder gegründet wurde verstummte ihr Gelächter. Gackt hatte Közi vor ein paar Monaten irgendwann angerufen und irgendwas vor sich hingemurmelt was er nicht verstand. Erst nach einer guten viertel Stunde erfuhr er den Grund für den Anruf. Gackt war in Amerika und Közi solle sich um Mana kümmern, dann hatte er aufgelegt. Közi war wie ein Irrer durch Tokyo gerast und wurde 3 mal geblitzt. Als er bei Mana ankam und er die Tür öffnete lag ein Metallischer Geruch in der Luft. Als er Mana schliesslich fand war er erleichtert, das dieser noch Lebte, obwohl er sich da auch nicht wirklich sicher war. Er nahm Mana das Messer weg mit dem er sich an Armen und Beinen geritzt hatte und versuchte ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch Mana reagierte nicht. Er brachte ihn ins Krankenhaus, wo er dann in die Psychiatrie überwiesen wurde. Er saß den ganzen Tag wie eine Puppe im Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Malice Mizer wurde auf Eis gelegt mit der Begründung Manas Eltern gehe es Schlecht und er müsse für sie da sein.

Kami zog Közi in ein kleines Lädchen in dem sie die unterschiedlichsten Feuerwerkskörper anboten. Kami freute sich wie ein Kind, was dazu führte, das Közi wieder bessere Laune bekam. Neben Raketen kauften sie auch eine Hand voll Glücksbringer. Einen davon, der Glück und Gesundheit versprach, wollten sie Mana schenken.

Kami, Közi und Yuki standen vor dem Tempel und warteten darauf, das sich die Schlange langsam auflöste und sie beten konnten, denn sie wollten schnell zu Mana, den sie seid einer Woche vernachlässigt hatten. Nachdem sie sich alle eine gute Stunde die Beine in den Bauch gestanden hatten waren sie endlich an der Reihe. Sie gaben ihre Spende ab, beteten und kauften dann noch Glücksbringer, die helfen sollten, da sie ja gesegnet waren. Obwohl die 3 nicht wirklich daran glaubten machten sie jedes Jahr wieder mit. Es war einfach ein Ritual und alle hatten Spass auch wenn ihnen bewusst wurde, das dies das erste mal war, das sie ohne Mana los zogen.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen rutschte ihnen das Herz in die Hose, als sie sahen, wie Schwestern aufgeregt aus der Richtung, in der Manas Zimmer lag, an ihnen vorbei huschten und sich die Chefärzte vor der Tür drängelten. Die 3 Musiker bahnten sich einen Weg in das Zimmer und bekamen gleich den zweiten schock. Mana stand in voller Montur in dem Zimmer und vor ihm kniete etwas das aussah wie Gackt. Die 3 wussten nicht was erstaunlicher war. Das Gackt hier war oder das Mana wieder aussah wie Mana und nicht wie eine Leiche. Als Mana seine Restlichen Bandkollegen sah hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er fiel ihnen sofort um den Hals.

Mana machte allen deutlich das er nicht länger hier bleiben wollte, also gingen sie langsam weg und liessen Gackt erstmal im Zimmer zurück. Kami setzte sich mit Közi etwas ab, als sie durch die Strassen spazierten.

Kami: „ Was meinst du hat geholfen, der Glücksbringer oder Gackt?"

Közi: „Der Anhänger. Mana sah nicht grad happy aus und ich glaub kaum das er sich erst angezogen und geschminkt hat nur um Gackt dann zusammen zu falten. "

Beide grinsten sich an. Es war egal wer oder was Manas Genesung herbeigeführt hatte. Im Moment waren sie nur Froh ihren Leader zurück zu haben.


	7. Liebe heilt alle Wunden

Kapitel 7: Liebe heilt alle Wunden

Közi, Kami und Yuki saßen angespannt im Nebenraum und blickten durch die Scheibe ins Innere. Sie hatten grade geprobt, als zum erstaunen und schock aller Juka in der Tür stand. Mana hatte kurz gezögert bevor er die anderen raus schickte. Nun unterhielten die 2 sich schon über eine halbe Stunde. Am Anfang konnten die anderen noch halbwegs ahnen was darin besprochen wurde, da Juka in Tränen ausgebrochen war uns sich ständig verbeugte, als würde er um Gnade flehen.

Als Mana schliesslich nach einer kurzen Pause den Kopf schüttelte rastete Juka aus. Die 3 wollten grade in den Raum, als die Tür aufflog und Juka rausgerannt kam. Mana kam langsam hinterher und murmelte nur etwas, das wie "Für heute ist Schluss" klang. Kami und Yuki zögerten, doch als Közi ihnen zunickte, gingen langsam raus.

Közi:„ Was wollte Juka?"

Mana packte seine Gitarre weg und wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden, fühlte sich Közi gegenüber jedoch dazu Verpflichtet. „ Malice Mizer beitreten… aber wir haben einen Sänger und solange Gackt nicht aussteigt werde ich ihn nicht ersetzten." Közi rutschte das Herz in die Hose… Diese 2 Idioten, dachte er sich nur. Ihre Liebe war so groß aber sie waren nicht fähig das zu verstehen, bei dem kleinsten Problem zweifelten sie an sich selbst, jeder gab sich die schuld, so das der andere wiederum dachte er würde beschuldigt.

Közi seufzte laut. „ Ich hab ein paar Filme ausgeliehen, willst du heute bei mir bleiben?"

Mana lächelte. „ Hai. Gern." Közi hatte den Entschluss gefasst, die 2 ein für alle mal wieder zusammen zu bringen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Plan aufging, wenn nicht, würde er eine Katastrophe auslösen.

Közi sass auf dem Sofa und mümmelte am Popcorn. Als er leise schritte hörte, schaltete er die DVD ein. Mana hatte sich ein Nachthemd angezogen, was in diesem Fall nichts anderes war, als ein grosses Männerhemd. Als er sich neben Közi setzte, erhaschte dieser einen blick auf seine nackten Beine, bevor sie unter der Decke verschwanden.

Közi hatte als erstes einen Horror Film eingelegt, er wusste schliesslich was Mana gefiel. Danach schauten sie sich einen Romantischen Film an, und er hatte genau die Wirkung, die Közi sich erhofft hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mana sich langsam an Közi schmiegte. Diese legte einen Arm um ihn und strich langsam über seine Seite. Bis jetzt war alles so gelaufen, wie Közi es sich erhofft hatte und es wurde Zeit, für den nächsten Schritt, oder eher den nächsten Film. Mana hatte sich grade über das Booklett des Horrorfilms hergemacht, um zu gucken von wem er war, als er plötzlich ein Stöhnen hörte. Als er zum Fernseher schaute verschlug es ihm den Atem. Közi hatte einen Porno eingelegt, was Mana normalerweise nicht störte, doch anstelle vom klassischen Mann und Frau pairing vergnügten sich 2 Männer miteinander. Közi fixierte Mana aus den Augenwinkeln und er sah wie sich eine Erregung in Manas Körper ausbreitete. Er rutschte langsam zu dem kleineren, wanderte mit der Hand unter die Decke und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr. „ Gefällt dir das nicht? " Mana schloss die Augen. Durch die Situation und Közis nähe entlockte es ihm ein leises Stöhnen und er presste sich schnell die Hände auf den Mund. Közi schob die Decke von Manas beinen und erblickte dessen Männlichkeit. Er presste Mana aufs Sofa und zog ihn langsam zu sich. „ Geniess den Film ich mach das schon." Mana konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Er spürte wie Közis Zunge sein Glied auf und ab fuhr und er ihn langsam in den Mund nahm. Mana stöhnte auf, er genoss Közis Zungenspiel und die zärtlichen Streichelleien. Közi knabberte an Manas Eichel, nahm ihn dann vollständig in den Mund und begann an ihm zu Saugen. Mana stöhnte immer Intensiver und fing an, vorsichtig in seinen Mund zu stossen. Közi spürte plötzlich etwas Salziges in seinem Mund und liess von Mana ab. Er schluckte die Flüssigkeit und sah auf Mana. Dieser hatte den Kopf zum Fernseher gedreht und Közi folgte seinem Blick. " Willst du das auch?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drang er in Mana ein und fing an, hart in ihn zu Stossen. Mana hatte jetzt jeden Gedanken an Gackt verworfen. Er wollte jetzt nur Közi. „ Motto… " Mana fiebste leise, so das Közi es erst nicht wahr nahm, doch dann legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er zog sich aus Mana zurück und Legte sich auf den rücken. Mana warte gar nicht erst ab. Er krabbelte auf Közi und setzte sich auf seine Erregung. Wehrend Mana sein Becken leicht bewegte fing Közi wieder an, in ihn zu stossen. Mana stöhnte immer Lauter wehrend er dem Höhepunkt entgegen kam und sich schliesslich über Közi ergoss.

Közi schaltete den Fernseher aus und warf einen letzten blick auf Mana, dieser lag völlig erschöpft da. Tränen rollten über seine Wangen und er murmelte Gackts Namen, bevor er fest einschlief.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Tür klingelte, öffnete Közi, der grade aus der Dusche kam und nur ein Handtuch umgebunden hatte.

„ Ah… Gackto… du bist früh."

Gackt verzog das Gesicht. Ihm kam ein Geruch entgegen, den er eigentlich nur zu gut kannte. Zigaretten und Schweiss.

„ Hattest wohl spass…" Közi brauchte nichts zu sagen. Gackt ging gradewegs ins Wohnzimmer und Közi schlich hinterher.

Gackt erstarrte als er das etwas, was unter der Decke war entdeckte. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, entdeckte den Pornostreifen, sah dann wieder zum Sofa. Schwarzes Haar und ein paar blaue Strähnen lugten unter der weissen Decke hervor. Gackts Herz schlug schneller, sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

„ Du hattest nicht übertrieben, im Bett blüht Mana auf." Közi ging zum Tisch und hob seine Zigaretten auf. „ Hat mich gewundert, dass die Nachbarn sich nicht beschert haben…" „ HALT DIE KLAPPE!" Gackt konnte sich das nicht anhören, bis jetzt hatte er Közi immer geglaubt und respektiert und was tat er? Legte einfach so Mana flach.

„ Was regst du dich auf? Du bist abgehauen. " Közi sah wie die Wut in Gackt größer wurde. Er schielte kurz zum Sofa. Gackts schrei hatte Mana aufgeweckt.

„ Weisst du… Juka war im Studio… er wollte bei Malice Mizer singen, weisst du was Mana gesagt hat? Du seist unser Sänger und unersetzlich und wehrend wirs getrieben haben, hat er nur deinen Namen gerufen, auch als er geschlafen hat. Wach endlich auf Gackt, bevors zu spät ist."

„Hör auf…" Gackt und Közi sahen sich kurz an und drehten sich zum Sofa. Mana hockte auf dem Boden und heulte. „ Hör auf Közi… ich hab Gackt betrogen… wie konnte ich nur…"

Gackt musste schlucken. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, das Mana ihn abgeschrieben hatte, immerhin hatte er ihn damals wirklich verlassen. Langsam fing es an bei Gackt zu dämmern, all die Jahre, auch wo sie getrennt waren, war Mana ihm treu gewesen, wehrend er ein Mädchen nach der anderen hatte. Nun war Gackt derjenige, der heulte. Er setze sich neben Mana und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„ Jetzt sind wir Quitt… hohl deine Sachen und lass uns nachhause fahren."

Mana starrte ihn ungläubig an, tränen rannen über seine Wangen und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnung. Gackt küsste ihn sanft. „ Jetzt geh schon. " Mana liess sich nicht 2 mal bitten und huschte schnell ins Bad.

Közi:„ Schlägst du mich jetzt?" Gackt hörte die Panik in seiner Stimme und drehte sich um. „ Nein… ich muss dir Danken. Aber jetzt lässt du die Finger von Mana "


	8. Verzweiflung…Trauer…

Kapitel 8: Verzweiflung…Trauer…

Mana öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, als ein monotones Piepen ihn aus seinem Schlaf holte . Er hatte gehofft das dies bloss ein nerviger Wecker war, doch seine Hoffnungen wurden wie jeden Morgen vernichtet. Er lag immer noch in diesem weissen Raum, um ihn herum Kabel und Geräte.

„Mana-chan… bist du wach?" Mana blickte in Gackts Gesicht. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln aufgesetzt, doch seine Augen verrieten seinen Kummer.

„ Soll ich dir was bringen?" Mana war froh das sein Koi sich so intensiv um ihn kümmerte, alleine hätte er wohl keine 5 Minuten durchgestanden. „ Ich hab etwas Durst… Danke…"

Gackt verliess den kleinen Raum langsam. Mana schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Vor etwa einem Monat war er während einer Tour zusammen gebrochen, im Krankenhaus hatten sie eine Blutprobe genommen… Wenn Mana jetzt daran zurück dachte, wie dieser junge Arzt kreidebleich ins Zimmer kam, schämte er sich dafür, ihm diese schlimmen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen zu haben… er hatte nicht nur Manas Leben ruiniert, sondern auch das der Malice Mitglieder. Gackt schlief jeden Abend in diesem grässlichen Raum indem immer nur dieses piepen zu hören war, und die anderen Members kamen täglich für ein paar Stunden, Juka hatte Blumen geschickt und sogar Klaha kam zu besuch… eigentlich alles Sachen worüber Mana sich freuen sollte, doch jeder wusste bescheid. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung.

Mana setzte sich etwas auf, so gut dies jetzt noch alleine möglich war. Er war mager und schwach, mittlerweile war es so schlimm, das er nichtmehr alleine Essen konnte, so schwach war er geworden. Der einzige Grund warum er bis jetzt durchgehalten hatte, war Gackt. Er gab ihm Hoffnung und redete ihm immer wieder ein, das alles gut werden würde, obwohl er selbst wohl kaum daran glaubte.

Als Gackt zurück kam standen Kami, Közi und Sayuri, Manas Schwester, vor der Tür und unterhielten sich mit dem Arzt. Gackt wusste genau was Sache war, obwohl er nichts mithörte. Hätte der Arzt eine gute Nachricht würden die anderen sicher jubeln. Sayuri brach in Tränen aus nachdem der Arzt weitergegangen war, und Gackt trat zu der kleinen Gruppe. „ Wie lange noch… und verschont mich bitte nicht. " Közi schaute Gackt verzweifelt an. „ Wenn wir Glück haben übersteht er die nächsten 48 Stunden… VERDAMMT… es kann doch nicht so schwer sein ein passendes Rückenmark zu finden. " Jetzt fing Közi an zu weinen, was ihm niemand verübelte, er war von allen am Tapfersten gewesen. „ Ich werde es tun, egal was Mana sagt, ich bin seine Schwester, wir sind Blutsverwandt. " Alle Augen ruhten auf Sayuri. Sie war wohl wirklich Manas letzte Chance, doch Mana hatte es ihr ausdrücklich verboten. Sie war Schwanger und eine solche Operation war nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für das Kind extrem gefährlich. Mana hatte seine Chancen gleich am ersten Tag zunichte gemacht. Seiner Schwester hatte er es verboten, über seine Eltern meinte er nur ironisch „ Wenn die Nachricht sie nicht tötet dann die OP." und mit seinen Verwandten hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr und er war zu Stolz um sie anzuflehen. Közi hatte danach alles öffentlich gemacht, ohne Manas Erlaubnis, und es kamen sogar Leute auch Deutschland oder Amerika, die davon gehört hatten (und Mana Anhänger waren), doch alles ohne Erfolg und nun hatten sie noch 48 Stunden. Stunden in denen sie alle samt Verzweifeln würden, oder im schlimmsten Fall anfangen würden die Sekunden zu Zählen, nur um durchzudrehen.

Als plötzlich Krankenschwestern und Ärzte mit einer Trage ankamen brach für Gackt alles zusammen. In einem kurzen Augen blick sah er sein Leben an sich vorbei eilen, dann wurde alles Schwarz.

Gackt Schreckte auf und saß Kerzengrade im Bett. Als er sich umsah dachte er für einen Moment er hätte das alles nur geträumt, aber er kannte diesen Raum nicht. „ Wieder unter den Lebenden? Du hast uns vielleicht erschreckt, wir dachten du hättest einen Herzentfacht gehabt. " Jetzt fiel es Gackt wieder ein… „ MANA… Közi… wie kannst du so seelenruhig Eis essen? " Gackt war der Meinung er würde Durchdrehen.

" Mana kommt durch, wir haben einen Spender. Ein junges Mädchen. Sie werden grade Operiert. Es ist wie ein Wunder." Zum ersten mal seit einer Ewigkeit spürte Gackt, das sein Herz vor Freude schneller schlug und Közis Augen strahlten fast schon. Közi erzählte Gackt alles, was passiert war, als auch schon der Arzt den Raum betrat, gefolgt von einer liege, auf der Mana lag. Wieder wurde er an Geräte angeschlossen, doch als der Arzt kurz lächelte und nickte, war es fast schon okey. Gackt rutschte von seinem Bett und ging zu Mana. Er nahm seine Hand in die Eigene und streichelte kurz darüber.

„ Er wird sicherlich bald aufwachen. Ab jetzt kann es nur Bergauf gehen."


	9. Hochzeitsglocken und Bettgeflüster

Kapitel 9: Hochzeitsglocken und Bettgeflüster Gackt verliess das Studio und obwohl er bis grade noch völlig ausgelaugt war, freute er sich jetzt darauf, nach Hause zu Mana zu kommen. Er war bis grade in einer Talkshow gewesen und musste Blut und Wasser schwitzen. Fans hatten Briefe eingesendet und ihre Endtäuschung öffentlich gemacht, denn Malice Mizer waren jetzt seit fast einem Jahr wieder vereint und hatten mit müh und not grade mal ein Album rausgebracht, was jedoch eher Halbherzig war, was sich auch bei den Verkaufszahlen deutlich machte. Gackt zog sich eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen aus dem Ärmel und versprach im Namen der Band, das jetzt alles besser werden würde. Wenn er da bloss nicht zu viel versprochen hatte, denn kaum war Mana gesund und wieder zu Hause, gestand ihm seine Schwester, das sie von Kami schwanger war, und das sie Heiraten wollten. Seit dem stand Mana mit Kami auf Kriegsfuß, denn Sayuri war das Nesthäkchen der Familie und Mana wusste wie Stressig eine Beziehung mit einem Musiker war. Auf dem Weg nach Hause kaufte Gackt noch einen Strauss Rosen für Mana und summte dann den ganzen Weg ein altes Malice Lied. Gackts gute Laune verflog jedoch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, als er die gemeinsame Wohnung betrat. Mana hatte wohl das Interview verfolgt, denn das Wohnzimmer erinnerte nun eher an ein Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Boden standen, bzw. lagen, Keyboard, Gitarre, Notenzettel und Schreibgeräte. Um Mana herum war ein Meer aus zerknüllten Zetteln entstanden und Gackt wurde nun klar, was er angerichtet hatte. Mana war vollkommen in seinem Element und für Gackt bedeutete dies, lange, einsame Nächte, wenn für schlaf überhaupt mal Zeit war, stressige Tage, Verzweiflung beim Texte schreiben und alles würde auf eines hinauslaufen, Mana und er würden sich wieder nur streiten. „ Sind die Blumen für mich? Danke . " Gackt wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute in das strahlende Gesicht Manas. Bei soviel Begeisterung konnte es nur schief gehen. „ Hai… die sahen so schön aus. " Mana drückte Gackt noch einen Kuss auf, nahm die Rosen und verschwand in der Küche, um einen Moment später wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu huschen, und die Blumen auf den Tisch zu Stellen. „ Du kannst ruhig öfters Blumen mitbringen." „ Gewöhn dich nicht dran, wenn es zur Gewohnheit wird, kann ich dich nichtmehr überraschen. "Mana lächelte nur und zeigte Gackt dann seine Kostümentwürfe. Bei einem wurde er allerdings stutzig. „ Ich dachte du warst dagegen, dass sie Heiraten. " Mana rutschte zu Gackt und lehnte sich an ihn. „ Die 2 lieben sich wirklich, sie sollen Glücklich werden, genauso wie wir." Gackt gab seinem Koi einen Kuss und fing an mit ihm zu kuscheln. Wenn sie das alles überstehen würden, würde er sich etwas ganz besonderes ausdenken, um Mana glücklich zu machen. Die Zeit verstrich wie im Flug und die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Malice Mizer stürmte die Charts und war bald wieder auf ihrem früheren Erfolgsniveau. Gackt wurde aus Manas Schlafzimmer verbannt, weil er Kami Tips gegeben hatte, wie er Sayuri am besten vor dem Altar stehen lassen konnte und so musste er jetzt schon seit 2 Wochen alleine auf dem Sofa schlafen. Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, musste Mana kurzerhand sogar ins Haus seiner Eltern zurück ziehen, weil von dort aus die Hochzeit geplant wurde, also konnte Gackt sich nichtmal zu Mana ins Bett schleichen. Da meinte es jemand wirklich nicht gut mit ihm. Die 5 Musiker standen auf der Bühne, die Luft war geladen, das Publikum hielt die Luft an, als Kami seine bevorstehende Hochzeit verkündete. Gackt konnte sehn, das einige Fans weinten, andere Freuten sich und tuschelten, wieder andere waren eifersüchtig und enttäuscht. Doch als Kami seine Rede beendet hatte klatschten alle und Jubelten. Zum Abschluss gab es für die Fans und Malice Mitglieder noch eine exklusive Zugabe, als Mana erlaubte, dass sie das Lied spielen würden, das sie für Kami und Sayuri geschrieben hatten. Die Musiker verliessen langsam die Bühne und jeder ging in seine Kabine, denn sie waren noch längst nicht fertig, obwohl alle erschöpft waren. Sie mussten sich umziehen, denn es ging sofort weiter nach Hiroshima, zu Manas Familie. Als Mana aus seiner Kabine kam, war Közi der Einzichste, dessen Mund nicht offen stand. Gackt hatte das Gefühl, dass Mana eingelaufen war, denn er ging im nur noch bis zu den Schultern, und überhaupt war Mana alles andere als Mana. Közi machte sich einen Spass daraus, nahm Mana in den Arm und meinte nur fröhlich: „ Darf ich vorstellen, Manabu Satou. Manas männliche Hälfte." Alle mussten Lachen, was dazu führte das Mana rot anlief. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, so auszusehen. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte, die Haare, die grade noch als blaue Korkenzieherlocken Manas Kopf schmückten, waren schwarz übergefärbt worden und fielen ihm glatt über die Schultern. Gackt löste sich allmählich aus seiner Starre, nahm Mana in den Arm und hauchte ihm sanft ins Ohr „ Ich finde dich verdammt Sexy." Gackt wollte den kleineren grade küssen als dieser ihn etwas grob weg schubste. „Gomen ne… Gackt du kennst meinen Vater nicht… " Gackt ging an Mana vorbei und stieg in den Tourbus ein. So kannte er seinen Koi gar nicht. Mana hatte immer eine große Klappe, wenn es darum ging sich zu rechtfertigen und wenn er mal wieder seinen Dickkopf durchsetzen musste, doch nun saß er im Anzug da, schüchtern, fast ängstlich und starrte mit leeren Augen mach draussen, wehrend die Häuser an ihnen vorbei rauschten. Als sie etwa 2 Stunden gefahren waren und alle eingeschlafen waren, oder besser dabei waren dies zu tun, setzte sich Közi neben Gackt und riss ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf. „ Du musst Mana verstehen, sein Vater ist n konservatives Arschloch. Die Narben auf Manas rücken sind von ihm, er ist der Meinung, mit einem Bambusstock könnte man alles erreichen. " Közi steckte sich eine Zigarette an und erzählte weiter „ In der Familie ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, das Mana schwul ist. Alle ahnen es, aber keiner spricht es aus, stattdessen wird getuschelt. Aber sein Vater verteidigt ihn, wegen seiner Mutter. Würde es rauskomme würde seine Mutter den Schock ihres Lebens kriegen, Mana würde aus der Familie verstossen und Kami kann seine Hochzeit vergessen. Also bitte halt dich zurück. " Gackt konnte nur stumpf nicken. Ihm fiel auf, wie wenig er über Mana wusste. Wenn er fragen über seine Familie stellte, wich er aus und als er ihn auf die Narben ansprach, hatte er erzählt er hatte einen Unfall, als er noch klein war. Gackt dachte immer seine Eltern wären Streng, doch sie hatten ihn nie geschlagen und mittlerweile dankte er ihnen, denn sonst hätte er wohl kaum Mana getroffen.… Aber konnte Mana seinen Eltern für irgendetwas dankbar sein? Weiter konnte Gackt nicht denken, denn seine Augen fielen zu und seine Gedanken schweiften in die Zeit ab, wo er Mana grade kennen gelernt hatte. Gackt wurde grob aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, als der Bus angehalten hatte um eine Raucher- und Pipipause einzulegen. „ Du rauchst nicht? " Mana kam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ein Eis hin, dass er sich grad gekauft hatte. „ Ich will einen Tag Nichtraucher sein." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht strafte seine Worte lügen und so nahm er sich einfach einen biss von Manas Eis. „ Eiscreme um diese Uhrzeit… du wirst noch dick. " „ Das ist mir egal… " Gackt seufzte schwer und zog Mana zu sich. „ Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, ich weiss ja wie meine Eltern sind. Aber ich werd sauer, wenn du dick wirst, dann kann ich dich nichtmehr tragen." Mana antwortete nicht, das brauchte er auch nicht, denn Gackt konnte allein durch sein Verhalten und seine Gesten erkennen, was Sache war (meistens jedenfalls). „ Darf ich dein Eis? " Mana nickte knapp und als Gackt ihm das Eis abgenommen hatte, schmiegte er sich fest an den größeren. „ Wenn wir das hinter uns haben dann werden wir ein Wochenende frei machen… nur wir beide. " „ Klingt doch gut, Mana-chan " Gackt strich den kleineren sanft über den Rücken, und schleckte sein geklautes Eis. Er bemerkte, wie Manas Atmung immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wurde, bis er schliesslich eingeschlafen war. Als alle wieder im Bus waren, fuhren sie weiter und Gackt versuchte angestrengt wieder in sein Traumland zu kommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg, also verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden damit, sein Koi zu beobachten, ihn zu kraulen und ihm Küsschen zu geben. Als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel ankamen, wurden sie von ihrem Manager rausgeschmissen und der Bus fuhr wieder davon. Mana ging zur Eingangstür, an der ein Zettel hing. " Wir sind ausgegangen. Mayumi hat im Gästezimmer, in deinem Zimmer und in unserem Zimmer Futons hingelegt. Seid leise!!! " als Mana zu Ende gelesen hatte knüllte er den Zettel zusammen und kramte einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Gackt kam nichtmehr aus dem Staunen raus. Von aussen hatte das Haus einen europäischen Baustil, doch von innen war es traditionell Japanisch. Mana führe alle eine Treppe rauf und Zeigte ihnen die Wichtigsten Räume. „ Dort ist das Bad, unten ist aber auch eins. Dort ist Sayuris Zimmer, das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern und mein Zimmer." Mana öffnete die Tür, an der ein Schild hing, mit der Aufschrift "Betreten auf eigene Gefahr." Gackt musste schmunzeln, so etwas rebellisches hatte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Alle gingen in das Zimmer und Mana schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein normales Zimmer, Bett, Schreibtisch, Sofa, Bücherregale. An den Wänden hingen Poster von westlichen Musikern die früher ' In' waren. An den Türen vom Kleiderschrank hingen unzählige Anhänger und Glücksbringer gegen oder für alles mögliche. An der Wand neben der Tür hing eine alte Schuluniform und eine Schultasche, die mit Buttons, Nieten und anderen Sachen 'verschönert' wurden. Das Einzigste, was nicht in dieses Zimmer passte, war ein kleiner Tisch mit Spiegel und Kosmetik. Gackt ging zum Schreibtisch und Nahm ein Bild hoch, welches darauf lag. Dann schielte er zu Mana und Közi. " Sag bitte, das ihr das NICHT seit." Közi und Mana wollten das Bild grade verschwinden lassen, doch Kami und Yuki waren schneller. Erst gingen die Blicke vom Foto zu Közi, zurück zum Foto und blieben dann auf Mana kleben. " Das glaub ich nicht… Das ist nie im Leben Mana." Gackt nahm das Bild wieder an sich und schaute es sich noch mal genau an. Die Gestalt mit den schwarzen Haaren war eindeutig Mana. Er trug seine Schuluniform, hatte jedoch über die schwarze Hose einen zerfetzen Rock angezogen und statt einem Hemd hatte er sich Bandagen um gebunden und teilweise rot Eingefärbt. Das schockierende war allerdings nicht die Klamotten, sondern die Tatsache, das Mana mehrere Piercing in den Ohren und im Gesicht hatte. Mana nahm das Bild und steckte es in eine Schublade. " Einer kann noch hier schlafen, einer bei meinen Eltern und 2 im Gästezimmer." Mana bereute es, das er ihnen die Wahl gelassen hatte, denn nun wurde gestritten und Diskutiert, wer wo und mit wem Schlafen würde. Als alles zu viel wurde beschlossen sie, die Zimmeraufteilung auszuknobeln. Kami und Yuki gingen ins Gästezimmer, Közi freute sich nen Keks als er ins elterliche Schlafzimmer 'verbannt' wurde, denn Manas Eltern hielten nicht viel von dem Rotschopf und Gackt hatte das Glück, oder vielleicht doch eher das Pech, bei Mana zu schlafen. Als alle in ihre Zimmer gegangen waren, liess sich Mana seufzend aufs Bett fallen. Gackt setze sich neben ihn und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, dann beugte er sich langsam vor und küsste ihn. Mana hatte keine Lust zu protestieren. Seine Eltern waren ausgegangen und solange sie es beim Küssen beliessen war es doch okey, oder? Mana unterbrach den Kuss und schaute zu seinem Koi hoch. " Wir sollten lieber schlafen." Gackt nickte und rutschte dann runter auf den Futon, der neben dem Bett lag, zog seine Reisetasche zu sich und fing an sich um- oder doch eher nur auszuziehen. Mana hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und schlüpfte grade in seinen Pyjama. Gackt fand es zwar schade, wusste aber, das es besser war, denn hätten sie sich Nackt gesehen, hätten sie sich nichtmehr zurückhalten können. Die Nacht war kurz und dies sah man den Members an. Man hatte das Gefühl, Közi würde beim kauen einschlafen, Yuki las seid einer halben Stunde den Bericht über das gestrige Konzert und Gackt rauchte eine Zigarette, die er noch gar nicht angezündet hatte. Kami war der Einzigste, der Munter war, dies aber auch erst, seit Sayuri in der Küche war. Als Manas Eltern die Küche betraten, Wachten alle abrupt auf und stellten sich höflich vor. Manas Vater blickte streng in die Runde. Er schien nicht viel von gefärbten, langen Haaren, Piercings und Tatoos zu halten. Es war ein wunder, das Kami trotz seiner langen, rötlich-braunen Haare in die Familie aufgenommen wurde. Aber er sah immer noch am normalsten aus. " Wo ist mein Sohn ?", Gackt verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee. " Mana war heute morgen nicht mehr in seinem Bett, er ist bestimmt joggen gegangen, das macht er immer Morgens." Wie auf Befehl stand Mana plötzlich in der Küche. "Gomen für die Verspätung. Ich war noch Duschen." Mana setzte sich an den Tisch und fing an sein Frühstück zu essen. " Mana deine Haare sind noch ganz nass." Gackt schaute seinen Koi etwas besorgt an, doch als er seine Hände anschaute, verstummte er. Die schwarze Farbe war nicht richtig angenommen worden und so würde er nur die Handtücher dreckig machen. " Entschuldigen sie und kurz. " Gackt verbeugte sich knapp, nahm Manas Hand und verschwand mit ihm. Als sie nach etwa 15 Minuten wieder die Küche betraten, verschluckte sich Közi an seinem Reis. Manas Haare strahlten wieder in einem Himmelblau. Gackt hallte die Haare so lange ausgewaschen, bis die Schwarze Farbe raus war, jedoch hatte dies den Effekt, das die Haare nichtmehr dunkelblau sondern nun himmelblau waren. Manas Vater räusperte sich und verliess dann das Esszimmer. Man brauchte den Herrn weder zu kennen noch brauchte man übernatürliche Fähigkeiten um zu erkennen, wie sehr ihm alles an Mana missviel. Manas Mutter dagegen lächelte sanft. " Das ist eine schöne Farbe, was es heute nicht schon alles gibt." Manas Miene hellte sich auf und er begann wieder sein Frühstück zu essen. " Du warst letztens in einer Zeitschrift, die beim Frisör lag. So eine für junge Leute. Ich hab der Nachbarin das Bild gezeigt, sie hat dich nicht erkannt und meinte es wäre eine hübsche Frau." Alle mussten anfangen zu kichern, denn Mana hatte den Kopf gesengt und stocherte verlegen in seinem Reis rum. Es schien ihm sehr peinlich zu sein, das seine Mutter Fotos von ihm rum zeigte, zumal hier scheinbar jeder jeden kannte. Die nächsten 2 Tage passierte nichts mehr. Mana ging seinem Vater aus dem Weg so gut es ging, Kami und Sayuri mussten in der Kirche alles genau durchsprechen und Gackt war zum Song schreiben verdonnert worden. Alle hatten spass, nur er saß in der letzten Reihe und las aus lauter Frust die Kirchengesangsbücher, in der Hoffnung ein paar Ideen zu kriegen. Sayuri saß vor ihrem Schminktisch und beobachtete Mana, der sie frisierte und schminkte. Sie war dazu nicht in der Lage, weil sie vor lauter Nervosität am Zittern war. " Jetzt beruhig dich doch endlich… Bitte." Mana wollte grade einen neuen Versuch starten, sie zu schminken, was jedoch unmöglich erschien, da sie ständig am rum heulen war." Okey du hast es nicht anders gewollt…" Mana legte ihr Make-up weg und griff nach einer Schwarzen Box. // Wasserfest… // Mana benutze das Make-up, was sie sonst auf der Bühne benutzten. Die Farben waren zwar hauptsächlich in dunklen tönen, aber er schaffte es trotzdem sie gut wirken zu lassen. Als nächstes war das Kleid an der Reihe. Man sah Sayuri zwar nicht an, das sie schwanger war, Mana hatte aber trotzdem das Gefühl, dass das Kleid nichtmehr passen würde, dabei hatte er es schon etwas größer genäht. Sayuri warf einen Letzten Blick in den Spiegel. " Du bist der beste Bruder den man sich wünschen könnte. " Mana lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Spiegelbild zu. " Aber verrat das nicht Papa, sonst mag er dich bald nichtmehr." Mana seufzte schwer. Er würde sich so gerne ein Kleid anziehen und sich schminken, aber er musste wohl mit glatten Haaren und einem Anzug vorlieht nehmen. " Ich geh mich Umziehen, und wenn Kami kommt schick ihn weg. Der wird die Zeit auch ohne dich überleben." Mana verliess das Zimmer und ging in seines. Er hatte sich grade zu Ende angezogen, als seine Mutter das Zimmer betrat. " Satou… nein… Mana-chan, ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen." Mana staunte nicht schlecht, als er von seiner Mutter mit seinem Künstlernamen angesprochen wurde. " Worüber, Okasan?" "Du bist so traurig, deine Schwester und dein Freund Heiraten, aber du siehst aus als würde die Welt untergehen. Ich möchte das du Lächelst. Egal was du machst, dein Vater wird es akzeptieren. Aber sei glücklich." Seine Mutter stand auf und verliess das Zimmer, ehe er reagieren konnte. Egal was er tat? Mana lief sofort zu seiner Tasche und kramte darin rum, bis er das gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Das Kleid das er auf ihrem letzten Konzert zur Zugabe angezogen hatte. Er zögerte nicht lange und zog das Kleid an. Das Kleid war komplett weiss und etwa Knielang. Die Ärmel waren bis zum Ellenbogen eng und hatten dann einen Schlag. Zu dem Kleid trug er ein weisses Headpiece, weisse Netzstrapse und weisse Plateauschuhe. Als er damit fertig war huschte er schnell ins Bad, dort drehte er sich seine Haare mit dem Heizstab lockig und steckte sie sich hoch. Die Zeit wurde immer knapper, also benutze er einfach das Make-up, das vorhanden war. Seine Lippen schminkte er sich fast normal, mit einem zarten Rosa und für die Augen benutze er einen hellen blau Ton, passend zu den Haaren. Mana hörte wie immer mehr Autos auf den Hof fuhren und es unten laut wurde. Normalerweise rutschte ihm spätestens jetzt das Herz in die Hose, doch seine Mutter hatte es ihm erlaubt und zur Not würde er die Anderen auch dazu verdonnern, sich ' chic' zu machen. "Mana… Sayuri, kommt runter." Das war Kami, es war also so weit. Mana verliess das Bad und traf im Flur auf seine Schwester. Sie schien gar nicht überrascht zu sein, sondern lächelte nur. " Das steht dir, du siehst hübsch aus " Die 2 gingen langsam nach unten. Die Trauung fand im Garten statt und dort war auch schon die Hochzeitsgesellschaft versammelt. Mana kam als erstes in den Garten und alles verstummte plötzlich. Gackt, der neben Kami am Altar stand staunte nicht schlechte. " Bin ich doof oder ist das Mana?" Közi liess vor schreck seine Zigarette fallen und ein Tuscheln ging durch die Angehörigen. Gackt schielte leicht zu Manas Vater, der aussah als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen, seine Mutter dagegen schien sich darüber zu freuen, was für eine elegante Dame ihr Sohn doch war. Dann trat Sayuri in den Garten, und ging zusammen mit Mana zum Altar. Keiner der Malice Members hatte das Hochzeitskleid bis jetzt gesehen. Gackt hatte zwar den Entwurf gesehen, es hatte aber kaum noch Ähnlichkeit damit. Das Kleid war Cremefarben, der Rock hatte eine Schleppe und das Oberteil bestand aus einem Korsett. Auf dem Rocksaum und Oberteil waren Perlen in Blumenform aufgenäht worden. Kami konnte die Augen nicht von seiner Braut lassen und als sie neben ihm stand, konnte er kaum dem Pfarrer zuhören. Er schaffte es trotzdem im richtigen Moment "ja" zu sagen und sein Eheversprechen zu halten. " Sie dürfen nun die Braut küssen" Als dieser Satz ertönte, schien eine schwere Last von allen zu fallen. Kami küsste Sayuri und alle Applaudierten. Mana saß auf der Terrasse und spielte mit seiner Nichte, als sich Gackt dazu setzte. " Na du Ausgestossener." Mana streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. " Sie reden eh nur darüber was für eine Schande ich bin. " " Tun sie nicht. Die reissen sich nur das Maul auf weil sie's nicht verstehen wollen, warum du nicht bei deiner Familie sitzen willst. Deine Mutter platz fast vor stolz. Na komm." Gackt stand wieder auf und reichte dem kleineren die Hand. Mana zögerte etwas, stand dann aber auf und ging zusammen mit ihm zu einem der Tische. Közi und Yuki trieben wieder Unfug und zogen alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Als sich Mana setzte und sie dies Bemerkten, verstummten sie auf einmal und wurden wieder Ruhig. Alle begannen zu lachen. "Satou-san hat dich ja doch noch erzogen gekriegt, Közi-san. " Közi machte Anstalten zu widersprechen, doch nun war es zu spät und die anderen Members packten gnadenlos aus. Sogar Mana schloss sich der Lästerei an, sehr zur Freude der anderen. Als es Abend wurde und somit auch ruhiger, bemerkte Gackt das Mana jetzt schon seit längerem fehlte. Er suchte erst im Garten und anschliessend im Haus, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Gackt klopfte leise gegen die Tür und trat dann ein. Mana stand in seinem Zimmer und hatte ein langes Nachthemd an. Gackt schloss die Tür und ging zu seinem Koi. Dieser scheute ausnahmsweise nicht, als Gackt ihn zu sich zog und anfing ihn zu küssen." Mana… ich will nichtmehr warten…" Gackt flehte förmlich und Mana konnte nur nicken. Es ging ihm schliesslich genauso. Mana löste sich noch ein mal und verschloss das Fenster, dann stellte er sich vor Gackt, öffnete sein Nachthemd und liess es sich von den schultern gleiten. Gackt hatte ebenfalls schon angefangen sich aus zu ziehen. Mana kniete sich neben ihn, wehrend Gackt die decke über sie zog. Es war ein heisser Sommertag und beide wussten, wie sehr sie es bereuen würden, doch die Wände waren dünn und so mussten sie alles Versuchen um die Geräusche ab zu dämpfen. † Mana legte sich auf den Rücken, Gackt setzte sich zwischen seine Beine, beugte sich über ihn und fing an ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Mana erwiederte den Kuss und beide fingen an, ihre Becken gegeneinander zu reiben. Sie liessen nicht voneinander ab, selbst als es anfing stickig unter der Decke zu werden, denn sie erstickten ihr Stöhnen in den Küssen. Als Gackt spürte, das Mana steif war, lies er kurz von ihm ab und schlug die decke zurück. Er brauchte sein Koi nur ansehen, dieser verstand ihn schon und nickte. Gackt zog das Kissen von seinem Bett hoch und legte es Mana unter die Hüfte, dann zog er die Decke wieder über sich. Sofort setzen sie den Kuss fort. Gackt drängelte sich immer weiter zwischen Manas Beine, hob sein Becken an und Drang in ihn ein. Mana hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht zu stöhnen es fiel ihm sogar schwer den Kuss zu halten, wehrend Gackt in ihn stiess. Mana schlang ein Bein um sein Koi, als dieser etwas schneller wurde und er spürte, wie sein Glied sich gegen Gackts Oberkörper rieb. Mana verkrampfte sich leicht, als er dem Höhepunkt entgegenkam. Gackt hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. die Luft war stickig, sein Mund vom Küssen trocken und nun machte Mana sich auch noch enger. Er stiess fester zu, bis sie schliesslich beide kamen. † Gackt war nach der Nummer im Bad verschwunden und kam nun mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Lappen zurück. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fing an, Manas Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper zu waschen. Mana lächelte und genoss diese Zärtlichkeit. " Ich liebe dich Gackt…" " Weiss ich doch." Gackt grinste frech und stellte dann die Schüssel weg. Er ging zu seiner Tasche und kramte darin rum. Als er wieder zum Bett kam, hatte Mana bereits sein Nachthemd wieder angezogen und knöpfte dies nun zu. "Mana-chan…" Mana blickte auf und sah verwirrt auf sein Koi. Dieser kniete vor dem Bett und sah bedröppelt aus. Mana wurde das Herz schwer. Das letzte mal als er so geguckt hatte, hatte er ihm seinen Seitensprung gestanden. " Ich weiss ich hab's dir nie leicht gemacht. ich hab dich betrogen und konnte nicht begreifen wieso es dich so verletzt hat… selbst als wir uns getrennt hatten. Mana, ich bin erwachsen geworden. Ich weiss, das ich nur dich Liebe und ich will für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben. " Er hielt Mana eine kleine Schachtel entgegen. Dieser nahm sie zögerlich und öffnete sie. In der Schachtel war ein goldener Ring, er hatte einen herzförmigen, blutroten Diamanten, den wiederum kleine Edelsteine verzierten. Gackt stand auf, nahm den Ring und steckte ihn an Manas Ringfinger. " Willst du mich Heiraten? " Mana standen die Tränen in den Augen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass das alles hier passierte. " In Amerika können wir Heiraten…" Manas zögern machte Gackt zunehmend nervöser. "Mana?" … " Ja… Ja ich will " Mana presste diese Worte raus und fing an zu Weinen. Gackt nahm ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her. Ihm selbst liefen die Tränen runter. 


	10. Alles Glück dieser Welt

Kapitel 10: Alles Glück dieser Welt Gackt stand auf dem Friedhof und starrte auf das Grab vor ihm. Immer wieder las er die Inschrift, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er hier richtig war. " Manabu Satou, geboren 19.3 " , Tränen liefen über seinen Wangen und seine Stimme versagte ihm. Er fiel vor dem Grab auf die Knie und legte die Rosen davor. " Du sollst doch nicht alleine herkommen." Kami stand neben ihm und schaute Traurig auf ihn runter. Heute war Manas Todestag. Gackt schluckte schwer. Vor 3 Jahren war Mana bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Gackt erhob sich und ging langsam zum Ausgang, dann fing er an zu rennen. Der Friedhof lag an einer Hauptstraße und wehrend Gackt die Straße runter zur Kreuzung lief, verschwand alles um ihn herum. Mana und Gackt waren in Amerika, sie wollten dort Heiraten und machten einen Stadtbummel. Wehrend sie an einer Ampel warteten, alberten sie etwas rum. Es wurde Grün, Mana löste sich und lief über die Straße. Gackt folgte ihm mit ein paar schritten Abstand. Mana wollte sich grade zu ihm Umdrehen, als er seine Augen aufriss. Gackt blickte zur Seite und sah wie ein Auto auf Mana zu gerast kam. Mana riss die Arme vor seinen Körper. Zu Spät. Das Auto erfasste ihm. Ein Schrei und das Geräusch von zersplitternden Knochen hallten in Gackts Kopf wieder. Hätte er die Hand ausgestreckt und Mana zu sich gezogen dann… Gackt schaute hoch in den Himmel " Ich komme jetzt zu dir. " Er schloss die Augen, hörte noch Közis Stimme, die etwas schrie, dann trat er auf die Straße. Das schrille Hupen eines LKW's zerriss die Stille. Gackt saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und sah sich panisch um. Wo war er? Das Surren des Ventilators war alles, was Gackt hörte. " Camui, ist alles Okey?" Gackt spürte eine Hand an seinem Arm und wurde prompt in die Realität zurück gerufen. Mana lag neben ihm und schaute zu ihm hoch. " Du hast geschrien und warst unruhig." Gackt lächelte nur und legte sich wieder neben ihn. " Keine Sorge, nur ein Schlechter Traum." Mana kuschelte sich wieder an den größeren. Gackt konnte also auch mal Alpträume haben. Irgendwie fand er das süß. " Wehe du kriegst kalte Füße und kneifst." Gackt küsste sein Koi auf die Stirn. "Den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht." Mana küsste den größeren und kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief wieder ein. Als Mana am Morgen vom Geräusch des Weckers wach wurde, fühlte er sich platt und ausgelaugt. Der Flug und die Zeitumstellung waren definitiv zu viel. Mana zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass der Wecker verstummte, aber anstatt dies zu tun wurde er immer schriller und unausstehlicher. " Mana, steh auf. Wir wollten uns doch die Stadt angucken." "Hau ab, lass mich schlafen." Gackt hasste es, wenn dies passierte. Mana war ja eigentlich ein sehr Friedlicher Mensch, es sei denn man wollte ihn wecken…oder wenn man Fremd ging '' . " Dann geh ich alleine." " Nein…" " Dann steh auf." "…Nein…" Es war zwecklos. Gackt verdrehte die Augen und ging zu Tür. "Ich hohl dir nen ordentlichen Kaffee." Mana und Gackt waren in in einem kleinen, aber Chicen Hotel nahe dem Strand untergekommen. Mana hatte mit seinem auffälligen Äußeren gleich einen Fanclub unter den anderen Gästen bekommen und Gackt hatte unter den älteren Damen für Ohnmachtsanfälle und Herzschmerz gesorgt, was dazu geführt hat, das Mana ihn ständig daran erinnerte und sich darüber lustig machte. Als Gackt mit dem Kaffee vor der Zimmertür stand, zögerte er kurz. Wehrend er unten gewartet hatte, war ihm der Traum von gestern Abend wieder eingefallen. Was wenn es ein Zeichen war? Sollte er Mana überreden das sie den Tag auf der Hotelanlage verbrachten? Aber was wenn es an einem anderen Tag passierte? Würde Gackt seinen Geliebten retten können? Gackt verdrängte diese düsteren Gedanken und betrat das Zimmer. Mana stand, nur im Slip bekleidet, vor dem Kleiderschrank und hielt sich einige Kleidungsstücke an. " Hast du deine Tabletten schon genommen?" Mana drehte sich zu Gackt und schüttelte den Kopf. " Mach ich gleich." Gackt nahm die Dose mit den weissen Pillen und sah sie an. Seit Mana aus dem Krankenhaus raus war musste er diese Tabletten schlucken und alle 2 Monate zur Nachuntersuchung. " Geht das? " Gackt schreckte auf und musterte Mana. Er trug einen knielangen Jeansrock der an der Seite einen ziemlich langen Schlitz hatte und ein weites, weisses Oberteil. " Die Haare passen nicht dazu." Diesen Kommentar hätte Gackt sich lieber verkneifen sollen, denn Mana schnappte sich eins der Kissen vom Bett und warf es ihm an den Kopf. " Idiot." Mit diesem Kommentar schnappte er sich seine Pillen und den Kaffe und verschwand im Bad. Gackt schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und liess sich ins Bett sinken. In seinen Gedanken spiegelte sich das Bild wieder, wie Mana in seinen Armen starb und ohne es zu merken kullerten Tränen über seine Wange. Erst eine Ohrfeige brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. "Gackt was ist los mit dir? Du hast Alpträume, bist am Tagträumen. Sag endlich was los ist." Manas Stimme klang zwar Besorgt, aber auch auffordernd. Gackt schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Gomen, dieser blöde Traum hängt mir noch nach. Er war so realistisch." Gackt zog Mana auf seinen Schoss und kuschelte sich an ihn. " So ballt die anderen 3 hier sind können wir endlich heiraten." Mana küsste Gackt sanft auf den Kopf. " Hai… und bis dahin heisst es warten " von Mana war ein leises, missfallendes Grummeln zu vernehmen. Nach Kami 's Hochzeit gab es noch 3 weitere Konzerte und dann verhängte Mana eine 'Babypause' die allerdings nur dazu diente das die 5 Musiker alle zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten rein zufällig nach Amerika fliegen konnten, denn hätte ihr Manager von der Sache Wind bekommen hätte er es zu Verhindern gewusst. " Na los Mana, wir wollten doch die Stadt unsicher machen." Mana stand sofort auf und seine Augen glänzten vor Freude. Gackt steckte sein Portemonnaie ein und nahm Mana dann bei der Hand. " Hast du die Medikamente?" Mana verdrehte sichtlich die Augen. "Ja Mama." Mana schien genervt, aber dennoch war er dankbar für Gackts liebevolle Fürsorge. Als die 2 das Hotel verliessen kam eine rothaarige Gestalt auf sie zu gerannt und umarmte Mana stürmisch. "Közi… erschreck mich nicht so." Közi lachte und fing an Mana zu knuddeln. " Du bist so süß Mana-chan" Mana funkelte den größeren böse an. Seit sie sich mit 17 kennen gelernt hatten, wurde Mana von ihm als 'süß' bezeichnet und selbst Morddrohungen halfen nichts. " Vergiss es du hattest lange genug Zeit Mana für dich zu gewinnen." Gackt schaute leicht genervt, leicht eifersüchtig auf das Szenario. Er hatte Manas 'Seitensprung' immer noch gut in Erinnerung, aber selbst ohne dieses Ereignis musste er sich eingestehen, das er schon immer etwas eifersüchtig auf Közi war. Als er neu in der Band war, war er sich sicher Mana nie ausstehen zu können, denn dieser benahm sich wie ein Eisklotz und wenn's um die Arbeit ging wurde er auch noch zum Diktator. Mana hatte zwar alles im Griff, doch gegen Közis fröhliche Natur half kein schimpfen und selbst Mana lies sich dann auch mal dazu bewegen etwas Unfug zu treiben. " Seit wann bist du hier?" Gackt hoffte das er die zwei trennen konnte, indem er Közi in ein Gespräch verwickelte doch es half nichts. Közi hielt Mana weiterhin im Arm. "Bin gestern Abend angekommen und bin in 'nem Billigen Hotel untergekommen. Hatte keinen Bock noch hier ins Hotel zu fahren. " Wir haben noch ein Dreierzimmer für Kami, Yuki und dich reserviert, es was das letzte was frei war." "Cool danke Mana-chan, ich geh einchecken." Mit diesen Worten und einem Abschiedskuss für Mana nahm er seinen Koffer und ging ins Hotel. " Guck nicht so grimmig… Közi steht auf Frauen" Mana wusste selbst das dies eine schlechte Ausrede war, immerhin hatte er schon des öfteren mit Közi geschlafen (Gackt wusste allerdings nur von einem mal, und das war auch gut so) Mana harkte sich bei Gackt ein und zog ihn langsam weg. " Mana… Warum bist du plötzlich so rot. " Mana musste schlucken, bei dem Gedanken an die Bettgeschichten mit Közi war so manche Erinnerung wieder aufgelebt und Gackts misstrauischer Ton verriet ihm, das er etwas Ahnte. " Red nicht immer über andere Männer und lass uns jetzt Bummeln gehen. " Manas Gezeter lies ihn noch weiblicher erscheinen als er eh schon war. " Okey Okey… darf ich denn über andere Frauen reden? " "Nur wenn sie Sayuri heissen und mit mir verwand sind." " Hm… dabei wollte ich eigentlich über meine neue Freundin reden… Sie heisst Mana." " Oh…lass mich raten. Sie arbeitet in 'nem Modeladen. Die kenne ich. Ich find die voll Süß." Die 2 Musiker mussten anfangen zu Lachen. Es war schön so rumalbern zu können. Gackt verschränkte seine Finger mit Manas und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. Als die 2 Abends wieder ins Hotel kamen saß Közi in der Bar und versuchte ein paar Frauen zu imponieren. Mana schickte Gackt mit den Einkäufen hoch und gesellte sich neben Közi. "Ausgeschlafen?" "Hai." Közi grinste frech und bestellte für sich und Mana was zu Trinken. "Yuki hat ne SMS geschickt. Er fliegt Morgen und Kami in 3 Tagen." Mana lächelte erleichtert. In ein paar Tagen waren Gackt und er Mann und…Mann. " Sicher das du das willst." Mana sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. "Natürlich! Du weisst doch wie sehr ich Gackt liebe." Közis lächeln machte Mana unsicher. " Du liebst ihn und willst ihn heiraten, aber er hat nichtmal einen Schlüssel zu deiner Wohnung. Soll er auch weiterhin Gast sein?" Mana versagte die Stimme, denn es stimmte was Közi sagte. Gackt war nur ein Gast, obwohl sie immer in Manas Wohnung schliefen. Gackt hatte auch sein Apartment behalten. Mana schloss die Augen. "Was wenn es wieder passiert?" Közi steckte sich eine Zigarette an und schielte zu Mana. " Wenn er Fremdgehen wollte, würde er nicht warten bis du ihm den Haustürschlüssel gibst. Aber er hat mich schonmal drauf angesprochen." Közi nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. "Ich wollt's nur gesagt haben falls du es vergessen hast." Mana rutschte langsam vom Stuhl. "Ich geh schlafen…" Kaum war Mana weg kam Gackt fröhlich summend um die Ecke. "Wo ist Mana?" "Schlafen." "Jetzt schon?" Közi blickte auf Gackt der ihn vorwurfsvoll musterte. "Ich hab nichts gemacht." Gackt schnappte sich Manas Weinglas und fing einfach an den Inhalt zu trinken. "Közi?" "Hm?" " Arigatou… für alles." " Schon okey. Euch 2 kann man echt nichts allein machen lassen." Közi nahm Gackt in den Arm und knuddelte ihn einmal ordentlich. Gackt war Közi für alles Dankbar was er getan hatte, für ihn und für Mana und irgendwo war er ihm sogar dankbar dafür, das er damals mit Mana geschlafen hatte und Gackt auch noch in seine Wohnung gelockt hatte. Die 2 verbrachten den restlichen Abend mit viel Alkohol und redeten über die vergangenen Jahre. Mana lag auf dem Bett und hielt eine Kette über sein Gesicht. Ein silbernes Kreuz pendelte in der kühlen Brise des Ventilators. Das Kreuz war aus stabilem Metall und jeweils an den Ecken gezackt. Nur wenn man genauer hinsah bemerkte man, dass die Zacken am unteren Teil anders waren, als an den oberen Teilen und das sie fast wie die eines Schlüssels aussahen. Dies war der Schlüssel zu Manas Haus. Er war die einzigste Kopie die es vom Original gab. Mana wusste nicht, warum er einen Zweitschlüssel hatte anfertigen lassen, denn er hatte nie vorgehabt irgendjemandem den vollen Zutritt zu seinem Haus und damit Zutritt in seine Welt zu gewähren… bis er Gackt irgendwann den Schlüssel gegeben hatte. Kurz danach musste er für ein paar Tage verreisen und als er dann, früher als erwartet, nach Hause kam, fang er seinen Geliebten, mit einer Frau zusammen, in ihrem Bett vor. Mana schossen Tränen in die Augen, als seine Erinnerung dieses Geschehnis wieder wach rief. Mana drehte sich auf die Seite und drückte die Faust, die den Schlüssel fest umklammerte, an seine Brust. Als Gackt das Zimmer betrat und Licht machte, war Mana bereits eingeschlafen. Er setzte sich neben ihn und küsste liebevoll seine Stirn. Als er etwas silbernes in Manas Hand entdeckte, wurde er stutzig. Er erkannte das silberne Kreuz, das er einst voller Stolz getragen und durch einen Fehler verloren hatte. Sein Herz wurde ihm schwer als er ihm bewusst wurde, welch tiefe Wunde dieser Vertrauensbruch in Manas Seele hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte zwar gedacht Mana würde ihm den Schlüssen wieder geben, doch als sich nichts tat beschloss er seine Wohnung trotzdem weiterhin zu mieten. Er hatte sogar Közi gefragt, doch dieser konnte immer nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Misstraute Mana ihm immer noch, obwohl sie ende der Woche heiraten wollten? Gackt biss sich auf die Lippe und schlich langsam ins Bad. Er hatte das Wasser grade angestellt und lies es sich über den Körper laufen, als er plötzlich kaltes Metall auf seiner Brust spürte und zusammen Zuckte. Er wollte sich grade umdrehen, als sich 2 Arme um seinen Bauch legten. Gackt fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das kalte Metall und sein Herz fing an Freudensprünge zu machen. Er zog Mana sacht nach vorn, was ein Fehler war, denn dieser trug noch sein Nachthemd. Das Wasser durchtränkte den weissen Stoff und lies ihn durchsichtig werden und das Gefühl von Freude wich dem Gefühl von Lust, das sich schnell in Gackts Körper ausbreitete. Mana stand immer noch wie angewurzelt unter dem Wasserstrahl. Die nasse Kleidung und sein langes Haar klebten an seinem zierlichen Körper. Gackt schaffte es sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und strich seinem gegenüber ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, dann wanderten seine Hände vorsichtig weiter runter und mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er vorsichtig Manas Körper. Mana lief eine Gänsehaut über den Körper als er spürte, wie Gackt das Nachthemd sanft von seinem Körper streifte und dabei seinen Hals küsste. " Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht aufgeweckt." Mana schnurrte leise und legte seine Arme um Gackts Hals. " Nicht nur wachgemacht… sondern auch nass." Mana stöhnte leicht auf, als Gackt ihm frech in die Brustwarze biss. "Unsensibler Schuft!! " Diesmal biss Gackt in die andere. Er umschloss Manas Brustwarze sanft mit seinen Lippen und fing an sie neckisch mit seiner Zunge an zu stupsen und zu liebkosen. Mana glitt mit seinen Fingern Gackts Rücken auf und ab und stöhnte leise, wehrend dieser seine Brustwarzen liebkoste. Gackt glitt immer tiefer und überdeckte Manas Körper mit heissen Küssen. Als er sich vor sein Koi kniete und auf dessen Männlichkeit blickte, leckte er sich lustvoll über die Lippen. Er nahm Manas Glied in die Hand und begann mit der Zunge seine Eichel zu Liebkosen. Mana wurde immer Steifer und sein Stöhnen immer Lustvoller. Gackt nahm Manas Erektion in den Mund und fing an erst sanft, dann immer fester an ihr zu Saugen. Mana versuchte sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, es war ihm peinlich zu stöhnen und auch die Situation, unter der Dusche Sex zu haben war vollkommen neu für ihn, doch Gackt war zu gut als das er es geschafft hätte und so Stöhnte er laut auf, wehrend er sich in Gackts Mund ergoss. Gackt erhob sich und fing an Mana wild zu küssen. Mana spürte wie Gackt seine Erektion gegen seinen Unterleib presste und hob ein Bein automatisch an. Gackt führte seinen Arm unter Manas Bein und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er war froh das Mana so leicht war, denn sonst hätte es in der Dusche durchaus gefährlich werden können. Mana erstickte sein Stöhnen in dem Kuss, als er spürte wie Gackt in ihn eindrang. Gackt hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden vor Lust. Er stiess tief und fest in Mana, das warme Wasser rann über ihre Körper und ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen echote von den Wänden. Mana suchte vergeblich nach halt, doch an der Duschwand gab es nichts, woran er sich hätte festhalten können und so schlang er die Arme wieder um Gackt und vergrub seine Nägel langsam in seinem Rücken als die 2 gemeinsam kamen. Gackt stand vor dem Spiegel und musterte seinen Rücken. Mana hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn blutige Striemen verliefen quer über seinen rücken. Mana kam wieder ins Bad zurück, hing sein durchnässtes Nachthemd über dein Heizkörper und fing an sich die Haare zu föhnen. Gackt seufzte tief. Er hoffte bloss das die Striemen nicht all zu doll brennen würden. " Ich geh schonmal schlafen." Mana nickte nur und versuchte Ordnung in seine Haare zu kriegen. Als er eine gute halbe Stunde später aus dem Bad kam saß Gackt auf dem Bett und spielte mit der Kette. Mana legte sich neben ihn und schaltete das Licht aus. Gackt legte die Kette bei Seite und legte sich neben sein Koi. Mana rückte gleich näher an ihn heran " Gibt auf den Schlüssel acht." " Danke Mana… ich werden dein Vertrauen nie wieder…" Gackt wurde durch einen Kuss zum schweigen gebracht. " Du bist für mich der einzigste Grund warum die Sonne morgens aufgeht. Ich liebe dich Camui." " Mana… wenn es in meiner Macht steht werde ich dir alles Glück dieser Welt zu Füßen legen" mit diesen Worten suchte Gackt die Lippen seines Kois und verfiel mit ihm in einen langen Kuss. 


	11. Eine unvergessliche Nacht

Kapitel 11: Eine unvergessliche Nacht Kami, Yuki und Közi standen in einem kleinen Raum der Kapelle und beobachteten einen äusserst nervösen Gackt dabei, wie er seine perfekt sitzende Krawatte zurecht zupfte, sein Haar, was vorher glatt aber voller Volumen, jetzt aber durchs viele drüber streichen platt wie eine Flunder war, glättete und nicht vorhandene Fussel von seinem Anzug strich. Kami drückte seine Zigarette aus und fragte dann in die Stille " Seid ehrlich… war ich auch so?" Közi und Yuki sahen sich kurz an und antworteten gleichzeitig "Nein… auf keinen Fall.'' Als kurze Zeit später der Pfarrer den Raum betrat um sich zu erkundigen, wie weit der Bräutigam sei, schleiften die anderen 3 den Protestierenden Gackt raus. Vor dem Altar stand bereits Mana, obwohl Közi diese weisse Gestalt eher für einen Engel hielt. Mana trug ein Perlmutt Farbendes Kleid, er hatte natürlich auch dieses Kleid selbst entworfen, da Manas nichtvorhandene Oberweite ein kleines Problem beim Kauf eines fertigen Kleides darstellte. Das Kleid war für Manas Verhältnisse sehr schlicht gehalten. Es hatte keine Ärmel, sondern breite Träger und an der rechten Seite war der Rock bis etwa auf Kniehöhe hochgesteckt und mit einer Blume auf Spitze verziert worden. Zur Überraschung aller trug Mana flache Schuhe und nicht wie üblich Plateau. Gackt stellte sich neben ihn und sah, das Mana schüchtern durch seinen Schleier lächelte. Der Pfarrer hielt seine Rede auf französisch, wie Mana es sich gewünscht hatte. Da Gackts französisch Kenntnisse Miserable waren brauchte er einen Moment, bis er verstand das er jetzt sein Eheversprechen machen musste. Gackt hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen so gut es ging auf französisch zu reden, doch als er zu Mana sah und dann wieder zu dem leicht unruhig werdenden Pfarrer antwortete er lieber auf Englisch. Das klang wenigstens halbwegs gekonnt. Der Pfarrer, sichtlich erleichtert, fuhr fort und Mana antwortete in einem gekonnten Französisch. Den Pfarrer schien Manas durchaus männliche Stimme nicht zu verwundern, statt dessen fuhr er lächelnd fort und schloss seine Bibel um Gackt verständlich zu machen das er grade ' Sie dürfen die Braut küssen' gesagt hatte. Gackt hob schüchtern den Schleier von Manas Gesicht und beugte sich runter um ihn zu Küssen, doch noch ehe sich ihre Lippen berühren fing Mana an wie ein Schlosshund zu Heulen. Gackt legte beide Arme um ihn und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch mit wenig Erfolg, sodass die anderen 3 auch herbei kamen und Mana liebevoll den Kopf oder die Schulter Tätschelten. Als sie es schliesslich doch schafften Mana zu beruhigen und endlich auch der Kuss zustande kam, machten sich die 5 auf den Empfang bereit, denn das Hotel bot auch einen Hochzeit' s Servis an, so dass es den anderen Gästen nicht lange verborgen blieb und sie schon seit Tagen Fotoshootings und Glückwunschpredigten über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Gackt öffnete die Kapellentür und schon wurden sie mit Musik, Jubel und Beifall empfangen, als sie den riesigen Speisesaal betraten. Mana sah sich verlegen um als sie von wildfremden Leuten plötzlich Geschenke in die Hand gedrückt bekamen und jeder das schönste Hochzeitsfoto für sie schiessen wollte. Um dem Tumult, und Kamis blicke zum Essen, ein Ende zu bereiten stieg Gackt auf ein kleines Podest, bedankte sich für all die Freundlichkeit und eröffnete das Büffet. In den folgenden Stunden legte sich die Aufregung, doch für Gackt blieb trotzdem keine Zeit mit Mana ihr neues Glück zu geniessen, da sein Koi ständig zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde. Als Gackt durch die großen Fenster auf den Strand blickte, sah er das die Sonne grade unterging. Er stand auf, nahm Manas Hand und zog ihn schnell raus, aus Angst jemand könnte ihn wieder weg schnappen. Als sie draussen standen legte Gackt seine Arme um den kleineren und küsste ihn sanft. Mana erwiederte den Kuss freudig und schmiegte sich dann an Gackt. " Wie heiss ich jetzt eigentlich mit Nachnamen?" Eine kurze Stille trat ein, dann lachte Gackt los. "Du heisst doch sowieso nur Mana und ich glaub dabei belassen wirs." Mana nickte zufrieden und machte sich dann wieder ran, mit Gackt zu kuscheln. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Gackt plötzlich als Ehemann zu betrachten, zumal er früher immer nur der geheime Lover war. " Du bist so still, Mana." Mana sah auf und Lächelte. " Ich bin so glücklich, mir fehlen die Worte." " Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Die 2 standen noch eine Weile da und schauten der Sonne zu, wie sie hinterm Horizont verschwand und den Mond in seiner ganzen Pracht erstrahlen liess. Mana wusste nicht wie spät es war, als sie sich von der Feier zurück auf ihr Zimmer zogen. Sein Kleid hatte Gackt ihm schon an der Tür ausgezogen und nun saßen die 2 fast Nackt auf dem Bett und küssten und streichelten sich. Mana glitt mit seinen Händen schüchtern Gackts Oberkörper hinunter, fuhr dann sanft über seine Oberschenken und schliesslich liess er seine Hand in seinem Schritt verschwinden, doch was Mana dort spürte, liess ihn stocken. Wehrend er selbst schon vollkommen erregt war, zeigte Gackt nicht den kleinsten Hauch von Erregung. Mana löste den Kuss, fing an an seinem Hals zu knabbern und ihn sanft zu massieren… doch nichts rührte sich. Als sich Mana von seinem Koi löste blickte dieser leicht panisch auf sich hinab und dann mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Mana. Dem kleineren wurde leicht unwohl in seiner Haut und ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er sein Koi hätte beruhigen können. " Tut mir Leid…" Gackt konnte deutlich hören, dass Mana gegen die Tränen kämpfte und konnte ihm dann nur noch nach sehn, wie er im Bad verschwand. Nun stiegen auch Gackt Tränen in die Augen. Das war doch vollkommen lächerlich, nichtmal bei ihrem ersten mal war er so nervös gewesen. " Und deshalb krieg ich keinen Hoch?" Er musste über sich selbst lachen, doch es war ein bitteres, spöttisches lachen. Dies sollte eine besondere Nacht werden und nun würde Mana sie für immer als ' Die Nacht in der Gackt alles versaute' in Erinnerung behalten. Als er sich beruhigt hatte legte er sich aufs Bett und lauschte, in der Hoffnung zu hören, was Mana trieb. Gackt erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Schrei, als ihm jemand ein Eispack auf den Rücken legte. Kami stand neben dem Bett und sah ihn böse an. " Du hast den Rekord für die kürzeste Hochzeit aufgestellt! Was hast du Idiot wieder angestellt? Doch wohl etwa nicht wieder ne andere Frau?" Gackt hörte seinem gegenüber nicht zu. Wann war er eingeschlafen? Das Zimmer sah aus, als sei jemand geflüchtet. Schranktüren standen offen und überall waren zerwühlte Sachen. " Wo ist Mana? " Gackt stand aufrecht neben dem Bett und zog sich so schnell an wie er nur konnte. " Zuhause in Japan bei meiner Frau und er heult sich die Augen aus." Mit jedem Wort schien Kami unfreundlicher zu werden und zum ersten mal fühlte sich Gackt in seiner nähe merkwürdig unwohl. " Ich hab nichts Gemacht, Kami. EHRENWORT!!!!! " Gackt stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen und er erzählte Kami wiederwillig was alles passiert war, oder eher, was nicht passiert war. Kamis Wut war verschwunden und stattdessen wurde sein Grinsen immer breiter. "Das ist nicht witzig Kami… " Gackt hatte einen hochroten Kopf und suchte das Zimmer mit seinen Augen nach einem Loch ab, indem er versinken konnte. " Zieh dich an und Pack, wir wollen auch zurück." Gackt konnte nur nicken und als Kami fort war fing er langsam an alles einzupacken. Als sie wieder in Japan waren, wartete der nächste Schock auf die Musiker. Sayuri verweigerte den Musikern für die nächste Woche den eintritt in ihr Haus und nichtmal Kami durfte rein. Alle hatten eigentlich gehofft, das Mana zur Probe, die fürs Wochenende angesetzt war, aufkreuzen würde, doch er liess sich nicht blicken und von Sayuri erfuhren sie, das Mana schon seit 3 Tagen nicht mehr bei ihr war. Gackt wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger. Sayuri hatte ihm eine Tasche mit Sachen gegeben, die Mana vergessen hatte, dadrunter war seine Medizin. Es war überhaupt nicht Manas Art vergesslich zu sein, geschweige denn so etwas wichtiges einfach liegen zu lassen. Die 4 Musiker fuhren zu Mana nach Hause doch auch hier war keine Spur. Was war nur los mit ihm? Selbst nachdem Gackt sich von ihm getrennt hatte, war Mana für die anderen erreichbar doch nun schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Gackt spielte nervös mit seiner Kette und überlegte angestrengt, wo Mana sein könnte. Er drehte den kreuzförmigen Anhänger in seiner Hand. " Was Hast du da Gackt?" Fast geistesabwesend antwortete er " Den Schlüssel zu Manas Welt ", als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Ohne die anderen Aufzuklären schwang er sich auf sein Motorrad und raste davon. Er blieb vor einem düster aussehendem Gebäude stehen und stieg vom Rad. Die Schaufenster wurden von einem blauen ' Moi-même-Moité ' verziert und die schönsten Gothik-Lolita Kleider schmückten die Schaufensterpuppen. Gackt ging zur Tür und musste feststellen, das sie verschlossen war, obwohl das Schild in der Tür ' Open ' sagte. Gackt nahm sein Kreuz wieder in die Hand und führte es langsam zum Schloss. Gackt wusste nicht was schlimmer sein würde, dass der Schlüssel nicht passte, oder das er den Alarm auslösen könnte. Er schloss die Augen und drehte den Schlüssel. Es machte klick und der erste Gedanke der sich in Gackts Kopf breit machte, war, dass der Schlüssel abgebrochen war. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und stellte erfreut fest, dass die Tür einen spaltbreit offen stand. Er nahm den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der laden wirkte verlassen. Alles war dunkel und still. "Mana?" Gackt schlich durch die dunklen Korridore, vorbei an Särgen, Grabsteinen und anderen Utensilien und zum ersten mal seit langem wurde ihm leicht unbehaglich zu mute. " Was willst du?" Gackt fuhr in sich zusammen und drehte sich schnell um. "M…Mana-chan… du hast mich erschreckt." "Du hast mich doch gerufen" Gackt kam es vor als könnte er die Kälte, die Mana umgab greifen. " Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht. Keiner wusste wo du warst. " Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten ging er auf Mana zu, legte ihm vorsichtig die Arme um seinen schmalen Körper und küsste ihm. Das Eis schien mit dem Kuss zu schmelzen, Gackt spürte heisse Tränen auf Manas Wangen und der kleinere presste sich eng an ihn und erwiederte den Kuss stürmisch. " Es tut mir Leid… Ich hab mich so geschämt…" "Wieso solltest du dich schämen Mana? Ich bin derjenige der sich blamiert hat." "Nein… Ich bin unwürdig… wir sind verheiratet aber ich konnte dich nicht befriedigen und dann, dann bin ich weggelaufen." Mana krallte sich in seinen Rock und machte mit seinem verheulten Gesicht einen Zuckersüßen Eidruck. Gackt hob sein Koi hoch und küsste ihn wieder. " Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich war so nervös, DESWEGEN ist nichts passiert." Mana löste sich von Gackt, nahm dessen Hand und führte ihn in den Raum, den dieser betreten wollte. Der Raum glich einem Schlafzimmer. Die Einrichtung war komplett Schwarz, das Bett war groß und aus Metall und Kopf- und Fußende waren kunstvoll verziert. Um das Bett herum war ein Himmel aus Tiefschwarzem Stoff und das einzichste Licht kam von 4 Stoffsäulen, in denen Lichterketten hingen und die in jeder Ecke es Zimmers standen. Gackt folgte Mana, der sich auf das Bett setzte. Er nahm seinen Schatz in den Arm und lies sich in die Kissen sinken. Sie lagen Arm in Arm dort, schmusten und küssten sich. In einem Anderen Teil der Stadt ging es dagegen nicht ganz so romantisch zu wie bei den 2. Kami und Yuki hatten beschlossen mit zu Közi zu kommen und dort beichtete Kami, was wirklich in der Hochzeitsnacht passiert war. Dies hatte zur folge, das Közi nun am Boden lag und sich vor lachen den Bauch halten musste und sogar Yuki, der für gewöhnlich über solchen Dingen stand, hatte Schwierigkeiten sein Lachen in den Griff zu kriegen und so verbrachten sie die restliche Zeit damit, Ideen zu Sammeln, wie sie trotz Gackts Potenzproblem für Manas Befriedigung sorgen konnten. 


	12. Bis der Tod uns Scheide

Kapitel 12: Bis der Tod uns Scheide Mana saß auf dem Sofa und schrieb in ein rotes Buch. Wenn er an die letzten Wochen dachte stiegen ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Alles war so schön, ja fast schon Perfekt, bis zu dem Morgen, als Mana frische Brötchen beim Bäcker gekauft hatte und einen Blick auf die Zeitung geworfen hatte. Auf der Titelseite erstrahlte ein Bild, das nie an die Öffentlichkeit hätte gelangen dürfen. Es war ein Foto von der Hochzeit in Amerika und es gab keine Möglichkeit wie sie sich herausreden konnte. Gackt und Közi hatten noch versucht Mana zu beruhigen, immerhin waren sie Malice Mizer und die Fans und Medien zerrissen sich schon seit Ewigkeiten das Maul darüber, ob was zwischen Gackt und Mana lief. Aber gegen alle Erwartungen schien genau das Gegenteil zu passieren. Die Sender und Zeitschriften wollten keine Interviews mehr machen, die Fans schienen sich ab zusetzten und egal wo sie hingingen, die 5 Männer wurden gemieden und Mana wurde sogar beschimpft. Mana fühlte sich wie immer für alles schuldig, er gab sogar ein Radio Interview aber nichts änderte sich. Die Situation war einfach hoffnungslos und als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug, trennte sich sogar ihr Plattenlabel Midi Nette von ihnen. Mana beendete den letzten Satz und schloss das Buch. Er lehnte sich gegen das Sofa und lächelte sanft. Schon bald würden die Menschen ihn besser verstehen auch wenn er dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen musste. Den letzten Monat hatte er damit verbracht, mit Hilfe seiner Tagebücher eine Biografie zu schreiben und nun lag sie vor ihm. Er hatte nicht ein Detail weg gelassen. Er wollte das die Menschen sein Leben und sein Handeln verstanden, sie sollten sein längst verlorenes Leben in sich aufsaugen und ihn niemals Sterben lassen. Es gab nun keine Geheimnisse mehr, Mana hatte mit seiner Jugend angefangen, er hatte aufgeschrieben wie schwer es für ihn war, als er zum ersten mal Bemerkte, welche ' Neigungen' er hatte, er berichtete über die vielen Jahre in denen er einsam war, wie seine Eltern und seine Umgebung ihn missachtete und wie Közis Bekanntschaft sein Leben für immer verändern sollte. Mana wusste noch ganz genau, wie glücklich er damals gewesen war. Endlich redete jemand mit ihm, als wäre er ein normaler Mensch und endlich ging es in seinem Leben Berg auf. Die 2 fanden schnell ihr gemeinsames Interesse an Musik und noch schneller fanden sie eine Band. Tetsu war zwar kein besonders guter Sänger, aber er war der beste den sie finden konnten. Irgendwie schafften sie es dann doch noch einen Plattenvertrag zu kriegen aber schon kurze Zeit später hatte Mana von Tetsus Gejaule solche Albträume das ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn raus zu schmeissen. Er hatte mit dem Rauswurf alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Sie hätten alles verlieren können, aber stattdessen hatte Mana alles gewonnen was er sich je hätte erträumen können. Als Gackt zum ersten mal das Büro betrat war es für Mana liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber es war nicht nur sein Aussehen was ihn so unwiderstehlich machte, seine Stimme passte so Perfekt als hätten sich Manas Träume verkörpert. Der Alkohol hatte ihnen dann schliesslich dabei geholfen sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle für einander zu zugestehen. Doch was bekanntlich hoch fliegt fällt auch wieder runter und Malice Mizer, nein, Mana hörte nicht mehr auf zu fallen. Streitereien schienen seine Beziehung in Besitz zu nehmen und dann war Gackt weg… Er war einfach verschwunden ohne Tschüss zu sagen. Durch ihren Status als Band fand sich schnell ein neuer Sänger, aber es war nicht Gackt, es war nie Gackt und es war nie richtig. Mana baute sich einen Palast aus Eis. Kami war der erste der floh, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Klaha folgte ihm schon bald und Mana stürzte noch tiefer. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für Malice Mizer. Schon vor langer Zeit war die Freundschaft zwischen den Members erloschen und auch die Freundschaft von Közi und Mana war nun nicht mehr als ein letzter kleiner Feuerfunken der mit aller Macht versuchte sich noch einmal zu entflammen ehe er für immer erlosch. Mit Moi dix Mois wollte Mana es allen deutlich vor Augen führen wie er sich fühlte, aber es schien niemanden zu interessieren. Die Fans umjubelten ihn mehr denn je und der Kontakt zu seinen alten Band Mitgliedern war spärlich. Jedem der Mana damals gesagt hätte, das alles wieder besser wird, hätte er für Verrückt erklärt und als er dann den Brief bekam, indem um einen Malice Mizer auftritt gebeten wurde hielt er sich selbst für Verrückt. Alles was nach diesem 'letzten' Auftritt passierte schien Mana als Geschenk des Himmels, doch selbst wenn sie langsam wieder hinunter in die Tiefe stürzten, diesmal behielt Mana die Oberhand. Mana wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Gackt ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die 2 schenkten sich ein sanftes Lächeln und Gackt setze sich in einen der Sessel. Mana stand auf, nahm einen letzten schluck aus dem Weinglas und legte dann einen dicken Briefumschlag auf das Buch, adressiert an Malice Mizer. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen wenn er dachte wie viel Leid sie den anderen zufügten. " Noch ist es nicht zu spät Mana" Mana ging zu Gackt und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. " Es muss sein, verzeih mir." Gackt küsste Mana sanft " Wir werden für immer zusammen sein." Gackt holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor und öffnete sie. In der Schachtel lagen 2 kleine Pillen. Beide nahmen jeweils eine und legten sie dem anderen an die Lippen. " Ai shiteru, Mana." Mit diesen Worten schluckte Gackt die Tablette und schlang seine Arme fester um die Hüften seines Kois. Mana schluckte ebenfalls und legte seinen Kopf auf Gackts Schultern. " Ai Shi…teru…" Dann erstarb Manas Stimme und sein Herz schlug ein Letztes mal. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein rot Haariger Mann sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Toten Körper. Közi sackte auf die Knie, er war zu spät gekommen… wieso? Warum musste das passieren? Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Es waren Tränen der Trauer, der Verzweiflung und der Wut. Er war grade von einem Ausflug zurück gekommen, früher als geplant, als er einen Brief in seiner Wohnung gefunden hatte. " Von nun an musst du dich um alles kümmern." Als Közi das gelesen hatte machte sich die Panik in ihm breit und jetzt wo er hier war, bestätigten sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Als er den ersten schock überwunden hatte, bemerkte er das Buch und den Brief. Er überflog den Inhalt des Briefes und wieder strömten Tränen über sein Gesicht. " Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen Mana… " Ein kalter Schauder lief seinen rücken herunter, aber Közi empfand es nicht als unangenehm " Bist du noch hier Mana? " Közi schüttelte den Kopf. Er glaubte nicht an Geister oder übernatürliches, so wie Mana, aber anders konnte er sich dieses Gefühl, das Mana neben ihm stand, nicht erklären. Er nahm langsam den Hörer vom Telefon und rief jeden an, an dessen Nummer er sich noch erinnern konnte. Polizei, Rettungsdienst, Midi Nette, Manas Eltern, Kami, Yuki, andere Band Kollegen und ein Paar Leute dessen Nummer Gackt auf einen Zettel gekritzelt hatte. Dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa und holte ein Paar mal tief Luft, ohne seinen blick von den beiden starren Körpern zu lassen. Gackt trug das Le Ciel Kostüm und Mana hatte sich sein Hochzeitskleid angezogen. " Jetzt werdet ihr für immer Glücklich sein." Er legte seine linke Hand auf seine Schulter, als wollte er sie auf eine dort liegende Hand legen. " Geh jetzt lieber Mana. Gackt wartet sicher." Wieder hatte Közi Tränen in den Augen und ganz allmählich verschwand das Gefühl der Wärme, das bis grade noch den Raum erfüllt hatte. Jetzt war Mana tatsächlich fort… Als Közi die Sirenen hörte stand er auf und ging zur Tür… Er würde dafür sorgen dass Mana niemals vergessen werden würde… The End 


End file.
